Las chicas son guerreras
by cristiinaa
Summary: Tres amigas...mucho alcohol por las venas...una apuesta que no pueden rechazar...¿Conseguiran sus propositos sin caer en las redes de sus victimas?
1. La Apuesta

Bueno aquí viene mi segunda historia, espero que os guste.

Ya había pasado la medianoche hacia un buen rato y en un apartamento del campus tres amigas, una castaña, una pelirroja y una rubia, estaban riéndose alrededor de una mesita con un montón de bombones, clinex, algún paquete de tabaco y una botella medio vacía de whisky de fuego.

-Venga, Herms, como puedes decir que prefieres comerte un plato de albóndigas hechas por mi hermano a pedirle salir a David Davison- dice una pelirroja secándose as lagrimas a su compañera que al igual que ella, también estaba con un clinex en la mano 

-Pero por favor ¿tú le has visto? Con ese largo pelo grasiento cayéndole por la cara, sus granos esas gafas de culo de vaso y las migas sobre la ropa- continua la castaña entre risas-prefiero alimentarme de por vida con la comida de tu hermano jaja

-Hermione tu prefieres cualquier cosa hecha por Ron-dice la rubia entre risas sirviendo mas whisky en los vacíos vasos de las chicas, mientras Hermione alcanza unas tonalidades próximas al tomate

-Venga Luna no seas mala, todos sabemos que volverán otra vez- añade la pelirroja- te toca contestar… ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Antes he dicho atrevimiento así que ahora verdad- contesta Luna mientras encierre un cigarrillo

-¿Verdad que te mueres por los huesos del atractivo pero anormal guardián del equipo de quidditch de la universidad?- pregunta Hermione con un tonito de maldad

-Eres cruel y vengativa Granger, no esta mal el chico- dice la rubia dándole una calada a su cigarrillo mirando la cara de sus amigas que no parecen estar muy contentas por la respuesta de esta- esta bien no me miréis así…esta como para hacer cosas maliciosas pecaminosas no aptas para niños pequeños-y dicho esto hace un obsceno gesto las tres empiezan a reír como locas

-Eres una cochina Lunática Lovegood, el alcohol y el tabaco van a acabar para ti- dice una Ginny muy divertida con un tono de escandalismo total

-Venga ya Gin si sabes que solo bebo y fumo en estas noches, yo no tengo la culpa de que él me haga hacer estas cochinadas- dice la rubia con cara de niña buena y añade- lo que pasa es que no quieres que te preguntemos a ti

-Es verdad, me toca preguntarte-dice la castaña-¿venga Gin verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad- contesta la pelirroja muy segura de si misma

-¿Verdad que a Harry le dejaste diciéndole que era demasiado picha corta como para estar con una mujer como tú?-dice la rubia entre risas

-Por su puesto que no, se lo dije un pelin mas a lo burro, pero vamos mas o menos si, jaja, me da pena el pobre, le rompí el corazón, pero además eso te lo conté con todos los detalles posibles- le reprocha la pelirroja a la castaña

-Ya pero no se me ocurría nada mas-Contesta Hermione mientras se mete un bombón en la boca- todo esto va para las cartucheras 

-Bueno, bueno Hermione- dice la pelirroja con malicia en la cara-¿Si mi hermano te volviera a pedir salir que le dirías?

-Eres una bruja Ginevra-contesta la chica- No se, se lo tendría que currar mucho y pedirme perdón durante años

-Oh venga Herm aun no le perdonas ese pequeño desliz que tuvo con esa de la facultad de medicina- le dice la rubia llevándose una mirada de odio por parte de las dos chicas- además ¿No le habías pedido un tiempo?-intenta defenderse

-Ya pero bueno un tiempo es para pensar, no para tirarte a la primera que pase- dice castaña cortantemente

-Esta bien, bueno cambiemos de tema, preguntame- Dice Luna intentando apartar ese tema- a ver pregúntame que prefiero

-Esta bien¿Qué prefieres, comerte un cubo de gusanos putrefactos o…liarte con Phill Wilson?- dice la pelirroja entre risas

-Esta claro que comerme un cubo de gusanos, yo a ese ni la hora, imaginártelo que asco- y dicho estola rubia hace un gesto de tener ganas de vomitar provocando la risa de sus amigas

-Hombre el chico tiene su punto muy escondido pero lo tiene, normal que él y Davison sean amigos- Entre risas comenta Ginny encendiendo también un cigarro que le entrega Hermione ( N.a la buena de Hermione también fumando xDxD)

-Vega Gin ahora tú- dice la rubia- ¿Si tuvieras que tirarte a alguno de estos tres con quien seria…con el irresistible guardián italiano Hugo Fazio, o su amigo el morenazo Blasie Zabini o en cambio el mejor amigo de tu hermano-y añade un toque de ironía en la palabra mejor amigo- Draco Malfoy- termina la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios

-Esta claro que a Draco Malfoy- contesta la pelirroja inmediatamente sin pensárselo dejando atónitas a sus amigas, tapándose inmediatamente la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Pues yo prefiero a Zabini- dice la castaña- el no era tan cabron con nosotras en el colegio

-No tenéis ni idea, el mejor es Hugo- dice la rubia rotundamente

-Luna tu no cuentas, llevas colada de él desde que te dijo ¿Por favor me dejas pasar?- dice la pelirroja dándole un trago a su vaso 

-Bueno se que él también esta coladito de mi hasta las trancas, lo que pasa es que le cuesta reconocerlo- dice la rubia toda seria provocando la risa de sus amigas

-Claro y por eso esta con esa Ingrid, por que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti- dice la castaña encendiendo otro cigarro

-Por supuesto, como dicen un clavo quita otro clavo-dice la rubia que al igual que sus amigas enciende un cigarro y le da un trago a su vaso.

-Luna si estas tan seguro de ellos, te propongo un reto, bueno mas bien, una apuesta- dice la pelirroja con un brillo en los ojos de la emoción- antes de un mes tienes que haber conseguido tirartelo o por lo menos salir con el- termina la pelirroja, dejando a una rubia en blanco y a una castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Trato hecho Gin, ya veras, pero si pierdo, le tendrás que decir en mitad de clase al profesor August Ean que le amas desesperadamente y no aguantas mas sin besas sus carnosos labios- dice la rubia mientras pone morritos

-Esta bien, ya veras como gano, pero si tu pierdes…te tiras a los brazos de mi hermano y le plantas un beso con el pintalabios ese que pone los labios azules al que besan- dice la pelirroja estrechando la mano que le tendía la rubia para cerrar la apuesta, sin tener en cuenta la cara de espanto de la castaña

-Pero Gin ¡Que es tu hermano!- dice Hermione totalmente escandalizada

-Te estamos haciendo un favor Herms, solamente tú verías así atractivo a mi hermano- dice la pelirroja, poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara- es mas tengo una oferta para ti que no puedes rechazar…si quieres conseguir a Ronald otra vez, lo que tienes que hacer es ponerle totalmente celoso, acuérdate de lo que paso hace un mes cuando vino Krum a verte- dicho esto las tres amigas empiezan a recordar el pollo que monto Ron al ver a Víktor dándole un abrazo a Hermione- lo que tienes que hacer es que te vea con Blasie¿No decías que era súper atractivo?- añade la pelirroja

-¿Y que gano con todo esto?- dice la castaña cada vez mas convencida de lo que dice su amiga

-Pues a mi hermano o al menos una alegría para el cuerpo por que Blasie no es para desperdiciar- Finaliza Ginny terminándose su vaso y encendiendo su décimo cigarro de la noche

-Esta bien, pero con la condición de que te lleves a la cama a Malfoy y nos traigas alguna prueba de ello- Dice la castaña con la misma maldad que su amiga

-Trato hecho- dice la pelirroja, extendiendo la mano para estrechársela a Hermione

-¿Antes de un mes?- dice Luna llenando los vasos de sus amigas

-Mejor mes y medio, nostras no lo tenemos tan fácil como tú, a nosotros no nos quieres secretamente como a ti-dice Hermione provocando la risa de sus amigas

-Esta bien en mes y medio tendremos que haber conquistado a los tres chicos- concluye la rubia, cerrando la apuesta con un brindis entre las tres

Bueno como prometí en un día o dos iba a sacar una nueva historia.

El capitulo me ha quedado un poco corto , pero los principios son así ¿no, cortos.

Ya sabéis decirme que os ha parecido y todo eso, solo le tenéis que dar a rewiew.

Muchos besos y cuidaros


	2. Preparativos

Y aquí os dejo con un segundo capitulo. Ya se que e tardado en subir pero no se me ocurría como continuar la historia y además apenas he tenido tiempo.

Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo y muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me habéis dejado rewiew, 10 nada menos que buen comienzo

PD: Lo siento por la ortografía, pero eso no es lo mío…

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse sobre las once después de esa noche desenfrenada, al mirar como quedo el salón, se apunto en la cabeza que no volvería a hacer caso a Ginny, por que sus ideas de "no tranquila solo va a ser un ratito" o "venga Herm no vamos a beber agua" siempre acababan así con una mesa hecha una pocilga y con las chicas tiradas en su cama de mala manera. Miro el reloj y válgame ya las doce y media, ya no la daba tiempo ir a la biblioteca, y mierda había quedado con Ron a las doce. La castaña se vistió corriendo y salio de la casa, justo cuando se choco con alguien y se cayo de culo

-Hay perdona no te había visto- levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes pertenecientes a Blasie Zabini mientras vio como la tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No importa culpa mía- contesta Blasie con una sonrisa seductora en los labios, pero… a no Hermione no te dejes conquistar, y justo en ese momento recordó la maldita apuesta y en vez de rechazar su mano como tenia pensado se la cogio sintiendo su tibieza

-Muchas gracias Zabini- contesta devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Llámame Blasie, ya no estamos en el colegio con el royo de las casas- vaya al parecer me va a ir más fácil de lo que pensaba

-Esta bien Blasie, bueno me voy que he quedado- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- no fácil no, súper fácil se lo esta poniendo

-No mejor no- pero Hermione se lo pensó mejor- bueno si- y se imagino la cara de Ron al verla aparecer con Zabini hablando tan normal y media hora tarde

-Bueno ¿así que estas estudiando ahora dos carreras no?- comento el chico para romper el hielo

-Si la de magisterio y la de auror, aun que también doy clases sueltas de algunas otras carreras- comenta la castaña totalmente orgullosa, pero, claro esta, eso apenas la dejaba tiempo libre.

-Siempre has sido muy responsable- dijo Zabini como si estuviera recordando- apenas recuerdo haberte visto en algunas fiestas

-No me gustan, no se…es raro- dice la chica mirando a esos ojos intentando leer en ellos sus intenciones

-Vaya… ¿Pero eso puede cambiar no?- y mientras Blasie dice eso la da una palmada cariñosa- mira si quieres esta noche, vente a una fiesta que preparan los chicos del equipo. Te puedes traer a tus amigos, ya sabes a Potter y compañía- añade al ver la cara indecisa de la muchacha

-Bueno, nos podríamos pasar- contesta ella, aun con la mueca de indecisión en la cara- Esta bien, así nos divertimos un poco

-¡Perfecto!- finaliza el chico con una sincera sonrisa en los labios- ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar, o prefieres ir con los que te acompañen?

-Bueno no se- y empezó a barajar posibilidades, los pros y contras, si iba con Zabini no podría estar con sus amigos y se podrían molestar (menos las chicas por que saben que es lo que se trama) por dejarles tirados, pero se le añadía que Ron no podría soportar los celos , pero por otra pensó en sus amigos a lo mejor eso complicaba las cosas para conseguir la meta impuesta por Gin y Luna- mejor me dices donde tenemos que ir y la hora y allí estamos- al final se decanto que había mas contras que pros

-Como tú quieras, a las nueve en el campo de Quidditch- ella asintió dejando zanjado el tema.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales, sobre todo de su época en Hogwarts, de cómo unos colores y unas casas, incluso los orígenes y la "sangre" lograban que personas "destinadas" a caerse bien, hasta ser amigos solo por pertenecer a donde pertenecen, tengan que odiarse.

-Mira hay, esta Ron- interrumpió Hermione a Blasie cuando este empezaba a contar una de sus batallitas a la Señora Norris mientras estaban en el castillo- muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-No ahí de que, siempre es bueno tener una buena conversación- contesto el moreno sonriente- esto cansado de hablar con chicas que solo le importan su pelo cuantas calorías tiene una manzana- y dicho esto soltó una sonora carcajada, como si hiciera un chiste interno- Bueno luego a las nueve te veo, se puntual- dijo haciéndole una mueca a la chica- me largo que tu novio me va a matar como siga aquí.

Hermione le iba a contestar que no era su novio cuando Blasie desapareció. Se acerco en silencio al pelirrojo que estaba con las orejas coloradas y con los puños apretados.

-Lo siento por el retraso- miro el reloj la una menos cuarto, vaya tres cuartos de hora tarde y él aun seguía esperándola- es que anoche estuve con tu hermana y con Luna ya sabes…

-¿Qué narices hacías con ese?- le corto su amigo, recalcando la palabra ese con desprecio.

-Ese tiene nombre- le defendió Hermione- y no hacia nada, solo íbamos hablando, sabes, podrías madurar y olvidar lo del colegio por un momento y abrir tú grupo social-añadió crudamente la chica

-Ya pero justamente con él- contesto casi gritando Ron- ¿no te acuerdas de todo lo que pasamos por culpa de sus amiguitos?- al ver la mirada de la chica desistió en seguir discutiendo, sabiendo que iba a perder.

-Bueno pero eso fue hace mucho, además nos ha invitado a una fiesta, así que iremos sin rechistar- Ron no daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo la chica, ¿Ella una fiesta? Quien era esa y que había hecho con su amiga.

-Esta bien- dijo secamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Dicho esto los chicos se fueron sin volver a tocar el tema.

Era pasada la una ya cuando Ginny se despertó con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, al ver todo tan desordenado busco su varita entre el montón de ropa que tenia encima de la mesa, y con un hechizo que aprendió de Molly Weasley lo ordenó todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue a la habitación de Hermione pero no la encontró allí por lo que supuso que o estaría en la biblioteca o con Harry y su hermano, se dirigió a la de Luna y allí la encontró dormida placidamente, pensó que no debería despertarla, al menos por ahora, así que se fue a la ducha para ver si así se le pasaba un poco la sensación de mareo y las ganas de vomitar.

Media hora después, y recién duchada vio que la rubia seguía durmiendo, así que cogio un complicado libro de pociones donde venia como curar una mordedura de dragón, y empezó a leer, por que aun no entendía lo que era en si la poción, como continuara así se lo tendría que preguntar a Hermione, por que como no aprendiera a hacer esa poción con los ojos cerrados no podría pasar de curso y convertirse en una medimaga.

Con todos esos pensamientos llamaron a su puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Harry.

-Hola Gin- dijo esté dándola un beso en la mejilla, como forma de saludo-¿Esta Hermione por aquí?- dijo mientras pasaba al apartamento de las chicas

-Que va ha salido, solo estamos Luna y yo- y al ver como el moreno buscaba a la chica con la mirada añadió- pero esta durmiendo, ya sabes, noche de chicas.

-A vale- dijo y se sentó al lado del libro que estaba leyendo Gin, mira con interés la pagina por donde estaba abierto y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba-¿Poción para curar mordeduras de dragón?

-Si, tengo que hacerla dentro de una semana, y no se como-contesta la pelirroja sentándose al lado de su ex – Bueno da igual, ¿Cómo te van a ti las clases? Hace mucho que no te pasas por aquí.

-Como siempre, y yo me quejaba de Mcgonagall, no veas como es la que nos da transformaciones aquí, mil veces peor- comenta Harry entre risas imitando a su nueva profesora de transformaciones. Harry, al igual que Ron y Luna estaban estudiando para ser aurores, aunque Voldemort haya desaparecido, muchos de sus secuaces siguen haciendo estragos en su nombre.

-Si ya me ha comentado Luna- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba- ¿Quieres comer algo? Es que no he desayunado y me comería una acromantula.

-Esta bien… ¿Te ayudo a hacer la comida?- se ofreció Harry

-No te preocupes, si va han a ser unos de estos platos precocinados- y mientras dice esto, de la varita salen unas luces hacia unas bolsas de comida- Ya esta en un cuarto de hora estará listo. Voy a despertar a Luna

Harry se acomodo mas en el sofá mientras veía como la pelirroja abandonaba la estancia con esa sonrisa maliciosa que daba miedo y en un silencio interrumpido por las risas de los demás estudiantes y la comida que se estaba haciendo se vio molestado por un _aquamenti_ seguido de un chillido agudísimo con unas risas y un Ginevra Weasley estas muerta, Harry se levanto asustado y vio como salía una pelirroja risueña que se escondió detrás suya y a una rubia empapada echando chispas por sus azules ojos con la varita en alto.

-Venga Luna, ya era hora que te levantaras, no te pongas así por un poco de agua- dijo la chica que estaba escondida detrás del moreno entre risas.

-Un poco de agua dice- dice la rubia molesta a si misma mientras con un movimiento de varita se seca.

-Vamos Luna, no me iras a atacar ¿que tenemos invitados?- dijo Ginny señalando a Harry- además te estoy haciendo la comida

-Eres un mal bicho- sentencia Luna guardándose la varita y sentándose en el sillón.

El cabo de un rato, los tres empezaron a comer charlando tranquilamente y cuando terminaron el primer plato, apareció Hermione con Ron.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo la castaña nada mas entrar por la puerta-¡Que os aproveche!- deseo mientras dejaba algunas bolsas en su habitación.

-Eso eso que os aproveche- hablo por primera vez el pelirrojo, mientras cogia unas patatas del plato del Harry, sin hacer caso a la mueca de fastidio de su amigo.

-Vaya, Herm- dijo Gin cuando acabo de comer-¿Qué te has comprado?

-Nada unas cosillas- dijo- es que esta noche Zabini me ha invitado a una fiesta- añadió restándole importancia. Las caras de sus amigos fueron de desconcierto total, excepto de la de Ron que empezó a apretar los puños conteniendo su rabia.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Ginny aun con la sorpresa en la cara- ¿Cómo le engañaste?

-No le engañe, además, pensaba decirte que fueras, para eso que tu ya sabes, porque como sabrás quien nostras sabemos va a ir- contesto la morena con misterio

Al segundo de decir eso se oyen sincronizadas un ¿Para hacer qué? Dicho por el pelirrojo y un ¿y va a ir quién? Dicho por su amigo. Ambos estaban con la cara desencajada por la confusión, y al verles así las tres amigas empezaron a reír.

-Nada chicos- dijo Luna- Cosas de mujeres

-Entonces, por eso las compras ¿no?-dijo Gin mirando las bolsas con interés.

-Exacto, y no te voy a dejar nada, así que quita tus ojos de las bolsas, y esa idea de la cabeza- añadió Hermione, viendo las intenciones de la muchacha

-Jope Hems…-Contesto Gin simulando tristeza- Entonces, habrá que comprarse algo ¿verdad Luna?- continuo la pelirroja mirando a su otra amiga que asentía débilmente sonriendo-Mira así nos ponemos guapas, y tú nos demuestras lo loco que esta por ti, como dices- finalizo la pelirroja, provocando la risa de las tres, el rubor de la rubia, y una confusión aun mayor de los chicos.

-Bueno Gin, vamonos ya, que si no salen los Spunkies Azules de los vestidos y nos pican- y después de que dijera eso Luna, haciendo que los otros cuatro que estaban con ella pusieran los ojos en blanco, se puso en pie se vistió y se acerco a la puerta- Vamos Gin.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos esta noche- y diciendo eso las dos chicas salieron por la puerta dejando al trío de oro en la casa.

Bueno próximo capitulo fiesta y demás líos con confusiones y demás cosas.

Ya se que este capitulo para lo que os he hecho esperar, es demasiado corto y muy pobre, pero intentare que no sea así.

Aun no se cuando podré subir el siguiente, ya que tengo unas semanas plagadas de exámenes y trabajos y apenas tendré tiempo, incluyendo que tengo que actualizar la otra historia xDxD

Bueno y ahora voy a contestar a los rewiew que me habéis dejado:

**Karkinos:** Muchas gracias por tu rewiew, fue el que estreno esta historia. He intentado subir lo más rápido posible así que lo siento si me he hecho de esperar. Lo de las faltas de ortografía ya lo veo mas difícil por que soy una negada para esas cosas…Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Muchos besos y cuídate!

**Erised Black: **Muchas gracias por pasarte. Aunque como siempre hay criticasen todo, me has ayudado a enderezar la historia con lo que son las personalidades. Espero que ya este mucho mejor este capítulo, y ya sabes pásate y déjame tu opinión. Cuídate y besos

PD: Que mi historia este colgada en esa pagina no me importa.

**Víctor Jos Krum**: Muchas gracias por pasarte y por tu rewiew, y pasar intentare que pasen muchas cosas. Un beso y cuídate

**Aldee: **A ti también gracias por leerme. Bueno intentare que se lo lleve pero a lo mejor no es así, nunca se sabe. Cuídate!

**Oriana-Malfoy:** Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Y no se si conseguirá ser un fic muy bueno debido a mi penosa capacidad para escribir pero lo intentare. Muchos besos y cuídate

**Jane-Malfoy-028: **Como te prometí subí el capitulo antes de un día o dos. Como te dije me hizo mucha ilusión que me pusieras hay en tu historia y me dieras ánimos, gracias. A mi no me parece que seas tan mala escritora, por que si no, no seguiría tu ultima historia, aun que ya había leído alguna otra. Si a veces es un poco raro eso de ver un Harry Hermione, pero bueno algunas son bonitas. Y claro hay pocas historias (al menos que haya leído yo)donde son las chicas quienes apuestan. Muchos besos y cuídate valee!

**Geila-Potter-Weasley:**Muchas gracias por tu review. Muchos besos!

**Sunshine90:**Cierto la idea se que sean ellas las que apuestan y no los chicos a sido buena. ¿Ya era hora en que llevaran los pantalones no?. Y eso de que la uni te cambia aun no lo se por que sigo en el instituto… Muchos besos y cuídate

**Zape:** Gracias por tu rewiew. SI como he dicho antes ya es hora que las chicas lleven los pantalones. Cuídate!

Bueno lo dicho, ya sabéis a dejar rewiew y el buzón de sugerencias de cómo pueda continuar el fic esta abierto.

Cuidaros


	3. La fiesta

Buenas de nuevo

Ya se que he tardado una vida en subir este capitulo, pero el instituto me tiene totalmente absorbida.

En fin estoy muy disgustada un único rewiew en el último capitulo…pero bueno espero que eso sea transitorio y en nada vuelva a tener tantos como al principio.

Ya basta de hablar y todo eso y aquí os dejo el capitulo

-Bueno chicas, tenemos dos horas para ducharnos arreglarnos y llegar al campo de quidditch a tiempo- Dice Hermione a punto del colapso a sus amigas nada mas verlas entrar por la puerta- A si que, Luna tú te duchas primero, usas el baño de siete y cuarto a ocho menos cuarto tope, para lo que es ducharse, yo lo utilizare cuando salgas tú, mientras continuare con la poción alisadora, nos vestimos y maquillamos en nuestras habitaciones ¿ok?- continua Hermione, ignorando las caras de sus amigas.

-Muy bien Herms, eso esta genial-dijo una pelirroja algo mosqueada- ¿Pero yo que pasa? ¿Que soy negra? Por que yo eso del baño y ducha lo suelo utilizar-continuo poniéndose en jarras con una pose a la defensiva.

-Ya lo se Ginny, pero como tú eres siempre la que más tarda en arreglarse, he pensado que vayas a la habitación de los chicos a prepararte- dijo la morena en un susurro esperando el estallido de ira de su amiga- además me a dicho Ron que no van a estar ni él ni Harry- añadió como si eso la ayudara a salvar el cuello.

-En el fondo tiene razón, Gin- apoyo Luna a su amiga morena- la última vez que nos arreglamos las tres, llegamos una hora tarde, al menos cuando te vestiste en el apartamento de Ron, llegamos tarde cuarto hora- continuo la rubia, suavizando así la expresión de su amiga.

-Ya pero esa vez no fue mi culpa-se defendió Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Ya nos sabemos la historia- contesto la morena- Que Harry te "enjabono" la espalda por que no llegabas, y curiosamente esa noche volvisteis- continuo Hermione mientas se reía.

-Bueno, puede ser-dijo Luna soñadoramente- en fin me voy a la ducha- y dicho eso la rubia se dirigió al baño

-Bueno te dejo con tu poción-dijo la pelirroja cogiendo las bolsas de traía- hay una serpiente que conquistar- y salió por la puerta, dejando a una castaña sola en mitad del salón.

Ginny se encontraba en una ducha parecida a la de su apartamento, dándose la segunda ducha del día, pero esta vez iba con la intención, de conquistar al cerdo más cerdo de todos los hombres, cuando salio de la ducha enrollada en el cuerpo buscando otra para ponérsela en la cabeza, entro alguien en el baño, sobresaltándola.

-Joder Ginny que susto- dijo un moreno al reconocerla entre la nube de vaho que los envolvía-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que me han echado de mi apartamento, con la excusa de que tardo mucho-contesto la chica mientras se miraba en el espejo distraídamente

-Bueno, te dejo sola que te arregles- Dijo Harry ruborizándose

-Da igual, al fin y al cabo mi cuerpo no tiene secretos para ti- y después de ese comentario, el muchacho se puso más rojo aún.

-Bueno da igual- salio dejando a la pelirroja con su sesión de belleza.

A las nueve menos cuarto los seis amigos quedaron para encontrarse con Zabini y compañía. Las chicas iban perfectas para la ocasión, Luna llevaba una falda vaquera un palmo mas arriba de las rodillas, con una camiseta amarillo chillón, con escote de barco (ya sabéis que deja los hombros al descubierto), y unos zapatos a juego, todo ello tapado por un abrigo también amarillo, su rubio pelo cayendo con suaves rizos por su espalda, maquillada débilmente resaltando sus enormes ojos soñadores, y en las orejas con sus pendientes de rábano. En cambio Hermione iba más discreta, con unos pantalones ajustados blancos y una camiseta de tirantes y cuello alto roja, resaltando así su alisada melena y su mirada inteligente, con una mínima base de maquillaje, como su amiga llevaba un abrigo pero en vez de amarillo, beige. La pequeña de los Weasley, era la que más atrevida iba con una minifalda negra cortisima, medias claras y botas también negras hasta la rodilla y una camiseta blanca atada al cuello dejando la espalda al aire. También era la que más maquillada iba, resaltando sus labios con un rojo intenso y sus marrones ojos con sombra negra.

Los chicos en cambio, al ser los más asqueados fueron los que menos se arreglaron. Harry iba con unos vaqueros caídos y una camiseta azul, Ron en cambio iba, al igual que su amigo con unos vaqueros cagaos, pero estos más oscuros y una camiseta negra con una camisa verde abierta.

-Vaya chicas estáis espectaculares- dijo el pelirrojo nada mas verlas.

-Si, Ron, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo-replico su hermana

-Bueno da igual- comento el moreno comiéndose con la mirada a la pelirroja-¿Dónde hemos quedado con Zabini?-añadió, mostrando su claro desprecio al decir el nombre del chico.

-A las nueve en el campo de Quidditch- recito Hermione como si fuese un encantamiento

-Pues entonces llegamos tarde- finalizo Ron, agilizando el paso y remarcando su cara de descontento total.

A las nueve y cinco llegaron los seis amigos, después de correr el buen tramo que les distanciaba de los apartamentos, al campo. Allí les estaban esperando Blasie Zabini con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Hugo Fazio quien mostraba una clara indiferencia ante su presencia con su novia Ingrid Medvédev y finalmente un Draco Malfoy, que al igual que Ron no disimulaba su desagrado

-Sentimos mucho llegar tarde- dijo Hermione nada más verles, disculpándose por todos

-No pasa nada acabamos de llegar- contesto Zabini, plantando dos besos a la chica, ignorando completamente la mirada de odio lanzada por Ron

-¿A dónde vamos?- intervino Ginny por primera vez

-A un lugar que no es apto para tu persona- contesto Draco, con desprecio y arrastrando las palabras

-¿Y acaso para la tuya si?- se defendió la pelirroja con una chispa de furia en los ojos

-Seguro al menos yo no iré mendigando por hay para conseguir un trago- replico el rubio

-Bueno ya chicos parar, hemos venido a pasarlo bien, no ha discutir- corto Blasie antes de que a la pelirroja se le escaparan las palabras por la boca- Vamos a un pub mágico llamado La Quinta Varita, Ginny

-A vale muchas gracias…Blasie- y dicho esto continuo la conversación con Luna, mientras el chico hacia lo mismo pero con Hermione. No todos parecían tan cómodos como Hermione y Blasie, Harry y Ron iban aleados del grupo con una clara cara de odio y repulsión, en cambio Ginny y Luna iban cómodamente hablando de sus cosas y Malfoy en un aparte con Ingrid y Hugo, que al igual que los otros chicos estaban bastantes descontentos con el grupo.

-Vaya que problema-dijo Blasie nada más llegar a su coche-no cabemos todos aquí.

-No hay problema- dijo Hugo- Ingrid y yo nos vamos en mi moto.

-Ya pero aun así, somos siete personas y en mi coche solo caben cinco-continuo, y miro al rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sea lo que sea, Zabini, no- contesto el rubio antes de que el aludido abriera la boca.

-Podrías llevar a alguno en tu moto-continuo sin hacer caso al rubio mirando al más indicado para llevarlo de pareja, pero ninguno le convencía lo suficiente, en todo caso Granger, pero sería despreciar a la única que no le pone cara de asco.

-Llevate a Ginny- aconsejo Hermione, ante la asombrada cara de sus amigos incluidos los Slytherings

-¡Pero Hermione!- grito Ron cogiendo involuntariamente a su hermana del brazo-¿Estas loca o que? Seguro que la mata

-Ron no soy una cría-dijo la pelirroja soltándose del brazo de su hermano- a mi no me importa ir con él, siempre y cuando Malfoy quiera llevarme- añadió desafiando con la mirada al rubio, que lo único que hizo fue asentir y mirar divertido a Ron.

-No estoy loca, bien sabes que si vais Harry o tú, acabareis cada uno en San Mungo o por un accidente o por que antes de llegar a la moto ya os habéis lanzado un crucio o similares, Malfoy nunca me llevaría a mi en la moto por ser una sangre sucia, y Luna nunca a montado en moto, así que no es la más indicada, así que solo nos queda Ginny, y a ella no la importa. ¿Me equivoco?- y negaron todos los chicos, aun que Luna y Ginny sabían que también lo había hecho para darle un empujoncito a la pelirroja para lograr su objetivo.

-Bueno resuelto el problema ya podemos irnos- finalizo Blasie, dirigiéndose a su coche- Luego nos vemos.

-Esta bien- dijo Draco secamente-Vamos comadreja

-Vale huroncito- guiño un ojo a las chicas y se fue a alcanzar a Malfoy.

-Ojala Ginny le haga un moco murciélagos- le dijo Ron a Harry por lo bajo al entrar en el coche, provocando la risa de ambos.

Mientras se iban alejando en silencio Ginny y Draco, este con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y ella andando a un metro de distancia mientras se abrazaba.

-Espero que te caigas- le dijo el rubio para hacerse el gracioso

-Te desearía lo mismo, pero si eso pasa yo me iría detrás contigo y aprecio bastante mi vida- contesto indiferente la pelirroja

-Lastima. ¿Por qué has accedido a venir conmigo? Te puedo hechizar y decir que no has querido venir así me libro de ti

-Tú mismo. Si he venido contigo es por que estoy locamente enamorada de ti desde que te conocí y voy a aprovechar ahora para violarte hasta dejártela tan floja que ni la viagra te haría efecto

-Si no fuera por tu sarcasmo Weasley, me iría corriendo asustado y directo a San Mungo para que te ingresen por ninfomana y enferma sexual o ¿Es que estas muy desesperada?

-Si Malfoy, necesito sexo ya.

-Que basta eres Weasley.

-Siento haber ofendido los oídos del señoriíto con mi soez lenguaje.

-Esta bien comadreja, ya hemos llegado.-dijo el rubio mostrando su moto último modelo

-Bonita moto Malfoy

-Lo se, regalo de mi madre- y dicho esto subió-¿Subes o te da miedo y prefieres ir andando?

-El que me da miedo eres tú, rubito- dijo la chica montándose a la espalda y amarrándose atrás

-¿Rubito? Mira que eres cutre pelirroja- dijo Draco poniéndose el casco y dándole uno a su acompañante- Te puedes agarrar a mi, no voy a morderte, además no vayas a caerte me tenga que pelear con tu hermano y acabéis los dos en San Mungo

-Subestimas a Ron, Malfoy. ¿Tan desesperado estas por contacto femenino que me pides que te abrace?

-Intentaba ser amable, pero esta visto que no se puede

-Esta bien, mister simpatía, pero ya voy agarrada, gracias por preocuparte

-Tú misma- y dicho esto, Draco dio una patada seguida de un aceleron con la moto que provoco que Ginny del susto se echara para adelante y se abrazara a la musculosa espalda del chico.

En el coche solo Ron y Harry iban incómodos, desde que se montaron los cinco en el automóvil, Blasie y Hermione no pararon de hablar, donde mas tarde Luna se uniría animadamente.

-Pues yo creo que te equivocas Luna- rió Blasie- que el mundial de Quidditch se haga en Swindon, en vez de en Manchester, es debido a el problema de dragones y varitas locas, y no a los Jinggles Amarillos.

-Que no Zabini, me mando una carta mi padre el otro día explicándomelo, los Jinggles, toman la apariencia de las Snitch y cuando la coje un jugador pensando que es la pelota, sufre una transformación, en zanahoria, que no se va hasta que no pasen dos lunas nuevas-dijo la rubia totalmente seria provocando la risa de los ocupantes del coche, incluidos los dos Gryffindors- Lo que pasa es que el la Comisión de Control de Criaturas Mágicas no lo quiere reconocer para que no cunda el pánico

-Pero Luna, los Jinggles no existen, al menos los amarillos- dijo la castaña ante la locura de su amiga

-Claro que existen Hermione, pero son invisibles al ojo humano. Pero mi padre a inventado un monóculo que sirve para verlos- este comentario provoco mas risas a los ocupantes

-Pues yo quiero un munocolo de esos Luna- dijo Blasie- Dios con esta chica no sobran risas, lastima que no nos conociéramos antes

-Es lo que tiene el estar en casas distintas- contesto la rubia

-Nunca es tarde para rectificar- dijo Hermione con un doble sentido haciendo que Ron y Harry se dieran por aludidos.

-Hablando del mundial. ¿Vais a ir este año?- pregunto Blasie, para integrar en la conversación a los dos chicos

-Pues no se- dijo Harry

-Podríamos ir todos juntos- propuso Luna, haciendo que Ron bufara ante la idea

-Pues es cierto. No seria mala idea. Le podría pedir a mi padre que cogiera a entradas- comento el moreno todo ilusionado

-Que ilusión- dijo mordazmente Ron ante el comentario

-Pues si Ron- reprendió la castaña severamente- pero siempre puedes optar por no venir- y ante esto el aludido agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-Bueno si no quiere venir no pasa nada- dijo Blasie divertido- Potter ¿Tú querrás venir no?

-Mmm… si supongo-dijo Harry dubitativo, por una parte era el mundial de Quidditch y por otra su amigo Ron, difícil elección.

-Perfecto ya hemos llegado-dijo Blasie mientras aparcaba y bajaban los demás.

-Aun no esta Ginny- dijo Ron buscando con la mirada la melena pelirroja de su hermana.

-No tardaran en llegar- dijo Hermione tranquilizando a su amigo

-Mírales hay están- dijo Luna señalando un punto de luz lejano, que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Al acercarse Ron y Harry vieron estupefactos como Ginny iba fuertemente agarrada a la espalda de Draco, mientras Luna y Hermione se miraban cómplices y Blasie con indiferencia, justo en ese momento se acercaban también Hugo e Ingrid

-¿Qué pelirroja te daba miedo o es que no ibas lo bastante agarrada?- dijo el rubio nada más bajarse de la moto

- No, como te dije antes. Es que estoy muy necesitada de sexo- contesto la chica tirandole el casco aumentando la confusión de su hermano y su ex.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos vamos a dentro- y dicho eso Blasie entro en el establecimiento.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, y estaba decorado como una discoteca muggle. A un lado había una barra donde aparecían las bebidas al pedirlas en alto, y en el otro lado de la sala, la gente estaba bailando. La planta de arriba estaba llena de sofás y también había otra barra para pedir y mucha gente bailoteando.

-Bueno nosotras vamos a tomar algo- dijo la pelirroja cogiendo de la mano a Luna y arrastrándola hacia la pista de baile

-Vida ¿Bailamos?- dijo Ingrid con un leve acento ruso

-Bueno vale- contesto su novio con un tono de fastidio y ambos desaparecieron entre la gente que estaba bailando.

-¿Vamos arriba a tomar algo tranquilamente?- propuso Blasie

-Esta bien- acepto la única chica que quedaba con ellos-¿Os venís?

-Por supuesto-dijo Ron antes de que le diera tiempo a Harry abrir la boca, ni loco dejaba a Hermione con esos dos

-Pues vamos-dijo Blasie poniéndose en marcha

Los cinco subieron a duras penas por la abarrotada escalera y localizaron en un sofá sentadas a Luna y Ginny hablando animadamente y bebiendo

-Hola ¿podemos acompañaros?- dijo su amiga sentándose entre ambas

-Por supuesto-dijo la hermana de Ron, mirando fugazmente a Malfoy.

-¿Pero no estabais abajo?- pregunto su hermano

-Ya pero hay unas cosas llamadas escaleras- contesto la pelirroja provocando la risa de los demás y el rubor de Ron por su estupida pregunta-¿Y Hugo e Ingrid?

-Bailando- contesto el rubio- ¿Qué vais a pedir?

-Whisky de fuego- contesto su amigo

-Igual- pidió Granger ante la sorpresa de Ron y Harry

-Cerveza de mantequilla- dijo este último

-Lo mismo.

-Esta bien. Tres whiskys de fuego y dos cervezas de mantequilla- pidió Draco en voz alta mirando divertido a sus enemigos por lo que habían pedido, y al segundo sobre la mesa aparecieron las bebidas

-¿Vosotras que estáis bebiendo?-pregunto Ron al ver la extraña bebida de las chicas

-Una bebida muggle- aclaro Ginny- Luna esta tomando martíni con limón y yo vodka con granadina

-Que nombres más raros-dijo Ron dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

-Que va Ron, esta súper rico- comento Hermione

-Hermione ¿Quieres bailar?- ofreció Blasie, nada más acabarse su vaso ante la sorprendida mirada de todos

-Claro- y dejo su vaso sobre la mesa y cogio la mano que el chica le tendía y se perdieron entre la gente, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.

-Weasley te van a quitar a la chica- canturreo Draco, haciendo que Ron se levantara hecha una furia con Harry siguiéndole

Para entonces solo quedaban sentados Luna, Ginny y Malfoy, aun que este ultimo desapareció al momento bajo el pretexto de que quería tomar algo.

-Bueno Luna, ya veo como Hugo se muere por ti- dijo Ginny riéndose

-Tiempo al tiempo, Ginny, tiempo al tiempo- dijo la rubia bebiendo de su vaso

-vale, vale- dijo la chica terminándose su vaso.

Al cabo de una media hora, las dos amigas llevaban dos whyskis de fuego más lo que estaban bebiendo antes.

-¿A que no te atreves a subir encima de la mesa a bailar?- dijo la rubia entre risas

-¿Qué no?- y la aludida se puso de pie en el momento en el que venían Blasie y Hermione

-Pero loca ¿Qué haces hay subida?dijo Hermione entre risas- bajate antes de que nos echen

-No soy la única que esta así- a decir verdad en otras dos mesas había varias chicas usándolas como plataformas alternativas para variar

-Déjala que se divierta- dijo un Blasie muy animado

-Vamos Luna sube conmigo, vamos a enseñarles a estos lo que es bailar de verdad- dijo la pelirroja a su amiga

-Esta bien- y la rubia se subió mientras le quitaba a Blasie una corbata que llevaba desabrochada en el cuello.

Y empezó a sonar _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister, _y las dos amigas empezaron a menearse sensualmente bajo el ritmo de la música, como si tuvieran la coreografía ya ensañadísima y estuvieran ante una cámara de televisión.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey __Joe  
You wanna give it a go? oh_

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Y Ginny empezó a bajar moviéndose rítmicamente mientras Luna la rodeaba con la corbata de Blasie, al mismo ritmo que ella. Para entonces ya estaba Draco, Ron y Harry mirando el espectáculo atónitos, mientras que Blasie y Hermione las animaban a seguir bailando

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, çe soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Y Entonces Ginny subió moviendo la cadera, como si fuera una serpiente, y se beso con Luna sorprendiendo a todos los amigos, provocando que miradas de otras personas se fijaran en ellas dos, mientras se seguían besando con lujuria.

_Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

Ahora se cambiaron de posición, Ginny tenia la corbata de Blasie, mientras Luna se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo y por el de su amiga, caldeando las hormonas masculinas que las miraban.

_One more time, come on_

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ohh)

Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried  
More (more), more (more), more!

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

Living a gray flannel life

But when he turns off to sleep memories keep  
More (more), more (more), more!

Y en cada more bajaban hasta llegar a tocar el suelo con el culo, mientras se pasaban la corbata con la boca, a veces rozando sus labios, mientras con sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la otra

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

Y otra vez se fundieron en un beso, totalmente apasionado, sin parar de bailar y de moverse.

_Christina_

Moulin...

Pink

Lady Marmalade

Lil' Kim

Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Mya

Oh, oh, ohh...

_Rockwilder baby_

Lady

Moulin Rouge

Oh ooh

Da dum, da dum

Misdemeanor here

_  
Creole Lady Marmalade oh yes._

Y lanzaron un beso

Cuando la canción termino, su público, las aplaudió y las viroteo, pidiendo a gritos una repetición, Aun que se quedaron con las ganas por que las dos amigas se bajaron de la mesa como si el espectáculo no fuera con ellas.

-Os habéis pasado-dijo Hermione cuando bajaron- ¡Como se os ocurre besaros así! Tu hermano se ha ido hecho un basilisco Ginn con Harry, y a otros les habéis chafado el plan de pediros salir por que pensaban que erais lesbianas

-Pues eso que nos quitamos de encima, unos plastas-dijo Luna entre risas, bebiendo de un vaso que le acababa de aparecer en la mano

-Déjalas Hermione, lo han hecho muy bien-dijo Blasie entre risas-os regalo mi corbata por si la vais a necesitar otra vez

-Muchas gracias-dijo la pelirroja atándosela al cuello

-De nada mujer- y dicho eso le dio la mano a Hermione- vamos a seguir bailando

-Como quieras- y les lanzo una mirada a sus amigas diciendo, no hagáis más eso

-Que bien besas Ginn-dijo Luna entre risas sentándose en el sofá

-Eso me han dicho- dijo la pelirroja editando a su amiga entre risas

-Bueno, voy al baño un momento, no te busques una amante- dicho eso con un puchero, haciendo reír a Ginny, Luna se perdió entre la gente

-¿Bailarías así conmigo pelirroja?- pregunto un chico al oído a Ginny provocando un sobresalto por parte de esta y que se girase bruscamente

-A eres tu Malfoy- dijo despectivamente, al reconocer quien la había asustado- Así no, pero si que puedo bailar contigo- se levanto colgándose del hombro del rubio, llevándose varias miradas de odio por parte de algunas

En una esquina de la pista se encontraban bailando Hermione y Blasie, bastante juntos, y algo más lentos que de lo que el ritmo de la canción marcaba. Estuvieron bailando un buen rato, a veces provocadoramente, como si necesitaran el uno del otro, en cambio en otras eran más independientes en sus movimientos, llevándose varias miradas interrogantes de la otra pareja que como ellos se dejaba llevar por la música, más la asombrada y furiosa mirada de Ron y Harry que se iban a reunir con ellos, pero optaron por aparecerse en su apartamento

-¿Te han dejado sola?- dijo Hugo al ver a Luna sentada mirando a sus amigas

-Ya ves, nadie me quiere sacar a bailar- contesto la rubia ruborizada, con la esperanza de que el chico se lo propusiera- ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu novia?

-Se ha tenido que ir a casa. Al parecer un tío la ha vomitado en el vestido

-Oh vaya- dijo Luna abriendo mucho los ojos- Que tenga cuidado con los Oyls Rumnys

-¿Los que?- pregunto extrañado

-Los Oyls Rumnys- explico- Unos gusanitos de color del vomito que se alimentan de este, pero se pueden introducir en el cuerpo de los seres humanos de tanto comer, y hacer que estos se vuelvan morados con antenas

-No la creas mucho- inquirió Blasie, nada más llegar, al ver la asustada cara del italiano- La mitad de los bichos que ve ni existen

-Claro que existen- replico Luna contrariada- Mi padre, los vio, una vez cuando era pequeña y le vomite encima

-¿No serian trozos de la comida?- pregunto Blasie divertido, llevándose una mirada de odio por parte de Luna, seguida de unas risas

-¿Y Harry y Ron?- pregunto Hermione, reparando por primera vez en sus amigos

-Se fueron después del espectáculo de estas dos- dijo Blasie señalando con la cabeza a Luna- se abran aparecido en el apartamento

-Oh vaya. Podrían haber avisado- recrimino Hermione con un deje de tristeza- Pero… ¡madre mía si son las cuatro y media! Nos deberíamos ir ya

-Tienes razón, me da que esta noche voy a ser el único soltero- dijo Blasie divertido mirando como Ginny y Draco acercaban sus bocas peligrosamente.- Voy a joderles, voy a avisarles que nos amos y que lo dejen para otro momento- y dicho eso desapareció entre la multitud

-No se que me da, que mañana nos espera bronca- dejo caer Luna, como quien dice va a llover

-Vamonos yendo chicas- comento el italiano mientras veía como su amigo separaba a la pareja y se los llevaba de un brazo a la salida.

-No se que me da que Ginny nos va a ganar a las dos-dijo Luna a su amiga sin que se diera cuenta el chico.

-Ya veremos Luna ya veremos- contesto la castaña tan precavida como siempre.

Hasta aquí este capitulo, bastante largo

No voy las voy a poner las cosas tan fáciles, pero van tanteando el terreno, aun que eso si es un terreno bastante peligroso.

La parte de la canción del Moulin Rouge, son los recuerdos que tengo de un día de fiestas con mis amigos, como unas chicas empezaron a bailar y a besarse tan y como relato.

Como si ya no tuviera bastante con mi otra historia, quiero empezar una tercera, se llamara 1001 canciones para ti, o algo similar. Cada capitulo tendrá una canción relacionada con los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas, aun que claro no se cuando lo publicare, aun que ya tengo varias canciones en mente… Espero que opinéis sobre esta descabellada idea, aun que claro entre esta historia la de "Este cuerpo no es el mío" no se cuando podré publicarla y luego actualizar de seguido.

Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía un montón

Y ahora a contestar a mi rewiew.

**Karkinos: **Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, y que te haya gustado el capitulo. Habrás visto que te he hecho caso, aun que no haya cuero, como querías. Muchas gracias por escribir y mucos besotes

Y ahora solo el tenéis que dar a go y decirme que os a parecido el capitulo

Cuidaros!


	4. El día despues

¡Otra vez aquí!

Muahaha 20 rewiews como 20 soles… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!

Y ahora nuevo capitulo

Abro los ojos perezosamente y un rayo de luz me impacta en los ojos cegándome por completo incrementando mi dolor de cabeza y mi resaca.

Me giro para volver a dormirme cuando choco con algo…una espalda…muy blanca para mi gusto…demasiado…levanto la mirada…amarillo…veo una espalda muy blanca con un pelo muy rubio…m-i-e-r-d-a- con todas sus letras ¿Qué cojones has hecho Ginny?

Me destapo un poco y me veo completamente desnuda…g-r-a-n- m-i-e-r-d-a- ¿Enserio Ginevra que narices hiciste anoche?

Enfoco un poco y me dedico a mirar la habitación… pintada de verde, grandes muebles oscuros…sofás negros…grupos de rock mágicos y algunos muggles…y una gran guitarra eléctrica oculta por un revoltijo de ropa…definitivamente, esta no es mi habitación.

Me incorporo un poco para mirar la cara de compañero de cara, intentando acallar ese nombre que suena en mi cabeza. Mierda, mis sospechas eran ciertas

"_Te has acostado con Draco Malfoy"_ NO NO Y NO. Yo no me he podido acostar con este engendro de la naturaleza

"_Pero era lo que perseguías" Recuerda la apuesta_ Si la apuesta, muaha he ganado y en menos de una semana…Pero no, no he podido hacerlo…vamos memoria recuerda…bebiste…bailaste con Luna encima de la mesa…os besasteis…luego bailaste con…si con él…os fuisteis del lugar…te invito a su habitación…bebisteis más…y…mierda no me acuerdo

-NO ME ACUERDO NO ME ACUERDO- comencé a gritar sobresaltando al rubio y despertándolo con violencia

-¿No te acuerdas de que?- dijo totalmente molesto incorporándose.

-De nada- gemí y me metí bajo las sabanas, tapándome la cabeza queriendo desaparecer.

-A vale- y se volvió a acostar como si nada

Dios mío no me acuerdo de lo que hice, y a este le da igual, pero completamente igual, no me puede estar pasando…Me levanto tapándome con una sabana el cuerpo, mientras cogia toda mi ropa del suelo, y me disponía a largarme. No aguanto, más con esa serpiente.

-¡Ey Weasley! Quieres que terminemos lo de ayer. Estabas muy cariñosa- será cerdooo, asqueroso, depravado…Se giró mirándole con tal odio que el mismísimo Voldye, si resucitara, se volvería a meter en la tumba

-Venga ya pelirroja, anoche no me mirabas así

-Mira Malfoy, lo haya podido haber entre tú y yo esta noche, como si no hubiera pasado- le contestó mientras me ponía el vestido.

-Tampoco pasó gran cosa

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que oyes. Te quedaste dormida, antes de que pasara nada- dijo con tranquilidad- es una lastima, yo me esperaba una noche con más acción- será gilipollas

-Bueno Malfoy, siempre tienes un par de manos para consolarte- le escupo con veneno, mientras cojo mis zapatos y me largo dando un portazo.

Pero Ginny no sabrá- al menos por ahora- que no fue ella quien se quedo dormida la noche pasada, si no Draco Malfoy.

-¡Hermione, Hermione Granger! Abre ahora mismo esa puerta- se oye como un pelirrojo, da golpes a una puerta

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- dice la chica a la que llamaban. Con los ojos hinchados, al parecer se acababa de levantar- Pasa anda

-¡¿Qué cojones te traes con Zabini?!- grito el pelirrojo, nada más entrar en el apartamento de la chica.

-No grites que Luna esta durmiendo todavía. Es más a mi me acabas de despertar…

-¿Y Ginny?- corto el chico- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

-Pues…veras…- contesto Hermione, mientras miraba al suelo y se enroscaba un mechón de pelo en el dedo

-¿Qué? No ha dormido aquí verdad. ¡Ginevra Weasley! Quiero que salgas ahora mismo, para hablar conmigo

-¡Ronald! Ya te he dicho que no grites. Esta Luna durmiendo. ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Ginny esta en su habitación, también durmiendo- dijo la castaña mientras se dirija a la cocina- ¿Quieres un café?

-No gracias

Justo en ese momento, entra por la puerta Ginny, con los zapatos en la mano, para no despertar a sus amigas, que lo más seguro es que estuvieran durmiendo. Al ver a su hermano de pie en el descansillo de su habitación, mirándola con una mezcla de odio y sorpresa, no pudo hacer nada más que pasar a su lado y musitar unos buenos días antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! Quiero que me digas ahora mismo por que vienes a estas horas y donde pasaste la noche-grito Ron persiguiendo a su hermana y golpeando la puerta de la habitación de esta, que había cerrado con un hechizo- Responde ahora o me harás entrar

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora Ronald?- pregunto Hermione asomándose por el pasillo

-¿Por qué narices me has dicho que estaba durmiendo Hermione? Acabo de verla entrar por la puerta de la calle, con indicios de que no ha pasado aquí la noche.- dijo el pelirrojo a punto del paro cardiaco- ¡Quiero respuestas ahora mismo!

-Ya Ron tranquilízate. No te he mentido, pensaba que estaba durmiendo y si a pasado la noche fuera es su problema, pero ignoro con quien y donde- dijo la chica mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá con la taza de café en sus labios.

-No no lo ignoras, lo sabes perfectamente

-¿Así? ¿Con quien si se puede saber?

-Esta claro que ha estado con su amiguito Malfoy

Silencio entre ambos

-Estoy en lo cierto

-¡Que vas a estar en lo cierto! Estas neurótico que es distinto

-Oh ya claro ahora esto neurótico. Solo por tener los ojos abiertos estoy neurótico. Como no me había dado cuenta antes

-Ya Ron, cállate. Esta discusión no nos lleva a ningún sitio. Y baja la voz me duele la cabeza

-¿Qué narices te hizo ayer Zabini? ¡Que te hecho en la copa!

-¡Ronald! ¡Por Dios! ¿Te estas escuchando? Estas psicotico perdido- la chica empezó a reír- Blasie no me hecho nada en la copa y tampoco me hizo nada

-Ya claro. Eso es lo que tú te piensas. Os están utilizando, tanto Malfoy como Zabini

-¿Y para conseguir que?

-No te olvides de su pasado. No te olvides de quienes son y sobre todo no te olvides de la marca que tienen en el brazo derecho. Lo que quieres es por vosotras llegar a Harry para vengar a Quien-tu-sabes

-¡Ya esta bien Ronald Weasley!-y se puso de pie- ¿Por qué no aceptas que han cambiado? Dudo que nos estén usando, para llegar a Voldemort- estremecimiento del chico- Además fueron absueltos del juicio. Acéptalo Ron. No son mortifagos. A ti lo que te fastidia es que estuvieran libres, solo por todo lo que nos hicieron pasar en la escuela. Y en el hipotético caso que tuvieras razón, Ginny y yo somos lo bastante grandecitas como para saber defendernos

-Ya veo que no quieres escuchar- y dicho esto Ron salio por la puerta.

-¿Ya se ha ido el loco este?- pregunto Ginny, asomándose por el pasillo tras haberse cambiado

-Si, hija si. De verdad tu hermano cada vez esta más paranoico- contesto la chica, dejando sitio a la pelirroja, para que se sentara a hablar con ella- ¿De donde vienes?

-DelacamadeMalfoy- susurro la chica con gran velocidad mientras miraba al suelo

-¿De donde?

-De la cama de Malfoy- dijo por segunda vez, mas despacio, mientras a Hermione se le abrieron tanto los ojos que parecían dos snitch

-¡Joder!- dijo la chica, algo tan inusual en ella- ¿Ya has ganado la apuesta? Pues si que has tardado, dos días

-No aun no. Según él me quede dormida antes de hacer nada. Menos mal, por que no me acuerdo de nada

-Bueno pero ya le tienes casi ganado

-Yo creo que no. Ya sabes mi carácter… Me dijo que si "repetíamos" lo de anoche y le conteste que siempre tenia un par de manos para consolarse y me largue

-Jajaja. En todo su orgullo- rió Hermione

-Si… ¿Bueno y tú con Zabini?

-Nada del otro mundo. Hablamos, bailamos, seguimos hablando…

-¿Y?- inquirió la pelirroja con las cejas levantadas

-Nada más.

-Venga ya Hermione. No me jodas que desaprovechaste esa oportunidad.

-No creas. Tu hermano se muere de celos

-Es decir que esto lo haces más por jode a Ron que por ganar

-Se podría decir que si

-Eres mala Hermione Granger

-Aprendí de la mejor

-Lo tomare como un cumplido

-Bueno me voy a arreglar. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca

-¡Pero si es domingo!

-Ya pero llevo dos noches enteras sin estudiar, fumando y bebiendo. Ya es hora que me vuelva responsable-y dicho esto se metió en el baño para arreglarse, mientras Ginny se metía otra vez en su habitación.

Luna mientras tanto, se le levanto con un dolor increíble y al no ver a ninguna de sus amigas por el salón, confirmo que aún seguirían durmiendo, así que decidió que era el mejor día para ir en busca de los Tryg.

Se vistió con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta amarilla- según su padre, los Trygs iban a colores vistosos- y con una mochila de explorador, se dispuso a buscar a los bichejos, para mandarle algunos a su padre

Según este, solían vivir en zonas donde hubiera humedad. El lago pensó Luna, pero a la vez salían cuando había sol, y esta era una tranquila y soleada mañana de otoño, una de las últimas que quedaban donde se podía ir muy a gusto con una camiseta de manga corta.

La rubia empezó a brincar como sola hacer ella habitualmente, sin fijarse en las miradas que la dirigían algunos estudiantes, que como ella se dirigían al lago a disfrutar del sol.

Cuando Luna, llego al lago empezó a hacer un extraño ruido parecido a un pato afónico- según su padre, el amarillo y el ruido atraía a los bichejos esos- produciendo que algunos estudiantes se alejaran de ella asustados. Así estuvo media hora

-¿Lovegood?- pregunto un chico a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios

-Vaya, Hugo- dijo la chica, mientras pasaba del color pálido al rojo en un nanosegundo, al ver quien la había saludado

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco Trygs. So como avispas, pero azules, con la capacidad de curar el herpes austriaco de los miniboys- aclaro al ver la confusión del chico. Se giro y continúo con su Cucucuaaal Cucucuaaal

-Vaya…- y Hugo se empezó a rascar la cabeza, intentado tragarse la carcajada que se le estaba formado en la garganta. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a la chica y sus monstruitos

-E fin parece que hoy no quieren salir. ¿E Ingrid?

-No lo se. No la veo desde ayer

-¿Y eso?

-No lo se… Desde que le poto ese tío no la he visto. Bueno da igual, a volverá

-Pues si que te preocupas tú- al ver la cara molesta del chico- Oh lo siento, no quería decir que no te preocuparas. Pero es que lo dices de una forma tan tranquila

-Bueno, ya, no pasa nada

-De verdad que lo siento

-Que no me a molestado- y sonrió, eclipsando a Luna- Es tarde. ¿Te invito a almorzar?

-Bueno…yo…- contesto la rubia, mas roja que sus pendientes- Esta bien. Es mucho mejor que un bocadillo.

-Bueno y los estudios que tal te van- pregunto el chico, para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ambos

-Ah bien, estoy estudiando para ser auror

-Pero…si ya no hacen falta. Quiero decir, Voldemort no esta

-Ya pero no se sabe, por si acaso. ¿Y tú?

-A bien, sacando la carrera como puedo. ¿Quién me mete a mi a estudiar Empresariales? Para acabar en el Ministerio de Magia toda mi vida. Aun que es divertido, me cargaría al _frozzio _del profesor.

-¿Frozzio? Que es eso

-Maricon en italiano

-A vale. ¿Bueno donde me llevas a comer?

-A un sitio a cinco minutos de aquí.

Eran las siete cuando Luna llego de comer

-Vaya Luna… ¿De donde vienes?- pregunto Ginn al ver la sonrisita en los labios de su amiga

-Del cieeeelooooooo- e hizo una pirueta en el aire y se sentó entre ambas amigas que estaban charlando

-Vaya… ¿Y donde has comido?

-En el paraíso

-¿Con quien?

-Con un ángeelll

-Vamos que has estado por el campus, has comido en el chino que hay a la salida y te has pasado toda la tarde con Hugo ¿Me equivoco?

-No- dijo la amiga soñadora con los ojos cerrados- Es taaan perfecto, guapo, atento, simpático…

-Ya ya…- corto la pelirroja- ¿Pero ha habido tema o no?

-No…

-Pos entonces nada

-Déjala Luna, no se ha levantado de muy buen humor-dijo la castaña llevándose una furiosa mirada por parte de su amiga- no me mires así Ginn, yo tampoco estaría de buen humor si me hubiera levantado desnuda en la cama de Malfoy sin acordarme de nada…

-¿As pasado la noche con Mal…

-Si, Luna, si- corto la pelirroja

-Bueno, déjala, sigue contando

-Pues eso. Como no os había visto, he ido a buscar Trygs- sus amigas se miraron preocupadas- para mi padre. El caso es que estaba yo tan tranquila cuando apareció él , y me invito a comer…

-¿E Ingrid?

-No la cortes Ginny

-Da igual. No estaba, según Hugo había desaparecido. Pues eso hemos ido al chino que tú has dicho Herms, me a invitado, luego me ha comprado un helado. Hemos dado una vuela y al final me a ha dicho que soy un poco excéntrica pero molo

-Oh que mono

-Ya pero tiene novia…

-Seguro que le pone los cuernos

-Ginevra

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no?

-No se

-Pues ya esta

-No se

-¿Os dais cuenta de la conversación tan tonta que estáis teniendo?

-Anda Hermione. Llaman a la puerta. Ve abrir- dijo Luna mientras Hermione se levantaba

-Hola chicas

-¡Eyy Harry!

-¿Como estáis?

-Bien- contestaron ambas amigas. Ginny con un tono borde y Luna con una felicidad que no cabía en su piel

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada es que Ron…

-¿Te ha mandado mi hermano?- pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

-No, solo es que…

-¡Es que que!

-Nada… que esta preocupado

-Pues dile que meta su nariz en sus asuntos. Con quien me acueste o con quien lo deje de hacer y donde pase la noche es mi problema. Como si es Draco Malfoy, el ministro de magia o Voldemort

-¿Has pasado la noche con Malfoy?- ahora es Harry quien se pone de pie

-¿No te lo había dicho?

-No has contestado a mi pregunta

-Es obvio que mi pregunta responde a la tuya

-¡Pero como has podido!

-¿Acaso me meto o con quien te tiras tú?

-No pero…

-Pues entonces dejarnos en paz- y se metió en su habitación

Harry miro a las dos chicas, que se estaban mirando tranquilamente las uñas

-¿Pe…pero es cierto?

-Oh si en mayor medida- dijo Hermione tranquilamente

-¿T tú Hermione que? ¿También no?

-No Harry, yo no. Pero vamos os podéis meter Ron y tú vuestras paranoias donde os quepan. Que tenemos 20 años joder, así que podríais tranquilizaros un poco y madurar

-Pero Hermione…

-¿Qué?

-Por que los defendéis- y se fue

-De verdad yo no los entiendo

-Yo tampoco. Anda vamos a buscar a esta furia pelirroja

Ya esta, se acabado el capitulo, aun que no me guste mucho…

Muhaha esto se esta poniendo más interesante. En el próximo os aviso que entran en escena, Ingrid más el equipo de animadoras… se masca la tragedia

Así que ya sabéis, ahora a darle a go y comentar, que os parece, sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos lo que sea. Yo lo leeré gustosamente

**Geila Potter-Weasley: **muchas gracias por tu rewiew. Si se besaron, pero solo por el grado de alcohol que tienen en las venas, nada más raro, y es que el alcohol te puede llevar a cometer grandes locuras (te lo dice aquí una experta)

Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y tú tranquila que ni Ron ni Harry son gays… por ahora xDxD

Muchos besos cuídate

**Karkinos: **Bueno la verdad no es que me jodiera recibir solo un rewiew, solo me sorprendió de pasar a recibir un huevo a solo uno me dejo un poco… pos que bien xDxD

A has visto que yo las sugerencias las acepto gustosamente, y además la tuya me llevo a recordar, la fatídica tarde en que me tuve que tragar como una panda de babosos se ponían al ver besarse a dos tías…

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y muchos besos

**Jane Malfoy-028 **Bueno te perdono que no me dejaras rewiew… pero ¿Cuándo la historia esa que prometiste? No te meto prisas, ya ves que me cuesta a mi Dios ayuda encontrar tiempo para actualizar, y solo empiezo historias nuevas… que luego no continuo ajaja

No no se besaron, se quedaron a las puertas, al menos en la discoteca, ahora al leerte este capitulo se sobre entiende que si que se besaron, aun que se quedaran dormidos jajaja

Y no se aun si Hermione se queda con Blasie o con Ron, también se puede quedar con los dos jajaja

Bueno muchos besos y cuídate!

**Yuuki Pan **Muchas gracias. Si la verdad es que es fácil imaginarse las caras.

Gracias por animarme, por mi historia que esta pensada, pero ni escrita ni nada, es que tengo tantas canciones pensadas que no se con cual empezar jajaj. Pero en cambio he comenzado dos historias más…no hay quien me entienda

Bueno cuídate y besos

**Elhora: y**a ya tienes más. Espero que te guste

**Sophie Deutiers **ajaj si Gin volverá loco a cualquiera, pero Draco no se lo pondrá tan fácil, ni tampoco Harry/Ron, mas otros impedimentos que se iran formando en mi cabeza… no se si al final acabaran juntos jajaja

Muchas gracias por animarme por los rewiews pero bueno… alguno caerá, y con eso soy feliz ya…. Significa que me leen jajaja

Muchos besos

**Dramione Black **Se puede decir que te he logrado enganchar a mis historias, eres la única que me escribe e todas. ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Lei tú perfil y yo suelo veranear cerca de Gandia…. Te lo digo por curiosidad de la vida, es que me hizo mucha gracia jajaja

Pues eso que ya es hora que las chicas de suelte la melena.

Muchos besos y cuídate

**Lunatipola **muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Cuídate!

**LA HIJA DE LA OSCURIDAD **por ahora pueden ganar… pero nunca se sabe cuantas vueltas puede dar mi cabeza y al final todo acaba siendo un sin sentido, ni yo misma lo se jajaj

Espero que todo te vaya genial

Muchos besos!


	5. Un lunes cualquiera

Buenas a tods

Ya se que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto… bueno en realidad si ajaja… he estado súper liada con la mierda exámenes, pero menos mal que ya en nada acabo el colegio y me podré pasar el verano entero escribiendo (siempre y cuando el inglés me lo permita, ya que es la única recuperación que tengo que hacer…y a lo mejor ni eso ajaja).

Bueno en mi vida no ha habido muchas novedades, y sinceramente dudo que os importen mucho, así que lo único que quiero destacar es que hace una semana fue mi cumple muahaha, y me lo pase entero estudiando mis asignaturas preferidas (Añadese toque de ironía) ingles y matemáticas… ¡Que mejor regalo que ese!

En fin dejemos este momento por el que me he ido por los cerros de Úbeda y vallamos a lo que es la historia. Principalmente siento haber tardado tanto, por motivos que he explicado anteriormente y segundo, el anterior capitulo lo subí sin revisarlo, así que lo siento si habéis encontrado problemas de concordancia, palabras muy mal escritas o faltas de ortografía de esas para matarme.

En fin después de esta breve introducción ya os dejo en paz.

La mañana de lunes para las chicas se había pasado como otras tantas a lo largo del curso. Hermione fue la primera en levantarse a eso de las seis y media, se fue a la cocina y con un sencillo hechizo made in Señora Weasley, puso a hacer el desayuno para ella y sus compañeras de piso. Después se metió en el baño, disfrutando del momento de paz que le brindaban esos minutos que tenía antes de despertar a la menor de los Weasley y ver al hermano mayor de esta. Luna, siempre es la segunda en levantarse, con un sigilo gatuno se acerca a su ventana y allí se asoma con la esperanza de encontrar una especie de escarabajo rojo, cuyo nombre su padre siempre le repite y a ella se la olvida. Con cara de tristeza al ver que esa noche no se había acercado ninguno por allí, se acerca a la cocina y apaga el desayuno que Hermione ha dejado encendido. Con la cabeza y la mirada a kilómetros de la casa, se lleva la taza de té a los labios, mientras espera distraídamente espera la salida de su amiga castaña del baño. Cuando sale le toca a ella el relevo. Ginny por otra parte, continua durmiendo, y sigue durmiendo, hasta que llega Hermione con varita en mano, por si la pelirroja tenía un día de mal despertar. Tras diez minutos de intentos frustrados de venga Gin levanta, la chica abre los ojos pesadamente enfoca a su compañera castaña, y se gira para volver a dormir. Es en esta parte cuando Hermione mira al techo resopla, se pone de pie y grita _Aquamenti. _De su varita sale un chorro de agua fría, que da de lleno a la pelirroja en la cara levantándola de golpe entre una cara de confusión, sorpresa y mucha ira acompañado con un grito agudo, pero para entones Hermione ya se ha ido corriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Aquamenti?- pregunta Luna, nada más salir de la ducha ya vestida-

-Como todas las mañanas- contesta la chica, cogiendo _El Profeta_ y una taza de té.

-¡Granger esta me la pagas!- dice Ginny, nada más entrar en el salón, con todo el pelo y la camiseta del pijama empapado y empuñando la varita

-¡Oh si vale Gin!- contesta la aludida sin apartar la mirada del periódico

-Prepárate para…- empieza la pelirroja fulminando con la mirada a su amiga

-Son las siete y cuarto- corta la rubia, lanzándole una significativa mirada a su amiga, que ya ha tirado la varita por el sobresalto

-¡Oh Dios mío!- grita- ¡Y aun sigo en pijama!- y sale corriendo para el baño, dejando a sus amigas con la primera carcajada de la mañana en la garganta

-Todos los lunes igual- dice la rubia, sentándose al lado de su amiga, dudando si coger o no un cigarrillo- ¿Algo interesante?

-Nada. Solo casos de hechizos mal usados y un duende que se coló en San Mungo e hizo estragos entre los pacientes atacados por dragones. Yo que tú no cogeria ninguno- añadió la chica al ver a su indecisa amiga con el paquete de tabaco en la mano

-Gracias- y lo dejo encima de la mesa- Pues vaya coñazo. ¿Cuándo vienen Harry y Ron a buscarnos?

-Supuestamente, en cinco minutos. Ahora como siguen cabreados con nostras por lo del finde…

-Serán infantiles- la corto la chica

-Totalmente- afirmo Hermione cerrando el periódico

Después de esto, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, Luna mirando a las musarañas y Hermione revisando todo lo que tendría que dar en ese día. Ginny salio al rato, ya arreglada y con el pelo húmedo, en silencio se fue a la cocina y allí desayuno deprisa corriendo, por que a estaban llamando al timbre su hermano y Harry.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Hermione al ver a sus dos amigos, ambos con una mirada de reproche.

-Buenos días- dijeron a la vez, Harry con voz de sueño y Ron con tono molesto.

-Buenos días- se oyeron dos voces distintas, una desde el salón y otra lejana desde la cocina.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto un incomodo Ron

-Si espera a tu hermana

-Ginny nos largamos ya- y el pelirrojo salio por la puerta seguido de sus amigos

-Ya voooy- contesto ella con un croissant en la mano

A los cinco minutos los cinco chicos caminaban entre todos los alumnos del campus, que al igual que ellos se dejaban guiar por los pies ante un camino que estos a conocían de sobra.

El trío de oro y Luna se separaron de Ginny, ya que esta tenía que dirigirse a Encantamientos Sanatorios y los demás a Realización de Hechizos de Alto Calibre, unas clases que aun que tuvieran unos nombres tan sugerentes eran proporcionalmente aburridas.

Ya al medio día se volvieron a juntar, todos con un humor peor con el que se habían levantado o al menos por parte de los dos hermanos.

-¡Ey Hermione!- y la castaña se gira al escuchar como su nombre se escapaba de la boca de Blasie

-El que faltaba- refunfuño Ron a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad, y se llevaba una furibunda mirada por parte de la castaña

-¡Hola Blasie!

-¿Qué tal las clases?

-Oye Herms… luego te vemos- y todos los chicos se fueron dejando a Hermione y Blasie solos

/

-¡Es que de verdad no se como la hemos dejado sola con ese…-grito Ron, al llegar a la cafetería asustando así a varios estudiantes, que charlaban tranquilamente mientras esperaban su turno para coger la comida

-¡Venga a Ronald! Es mayorcita, sabe cuidarse sola- le corto su hermana mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Ya, pero es que no sabe los peligros que esta corriendo, estando al lado de ese, ese….

-¿Estas celoso?- inquirió Luna, mirando expectante al pelirrojo mientras este se había parado de golpe

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo?- y el chico se rió nerviosamente, mirando a Harry buscando así un apoyo.

-Si Ron, C-e-l-o-s-o…

-Al fin y al cabo ella es tu ex…

-Es normal que te sientas así de…

-Inseguro…

-Por ver que tu chica…

-Muestra interés por otra persona- dijeron ambas chicas a la vez, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios

-Y hay que tener en cuenta que Blasie, esta tremendísimamente bueno- añadió la pelirroja, mirando al chico, con una amplia sonrisa

-Venga ya chicas. No seáis malas, y dejar a Ron en paz

-¡Joder Harry! Es que contigo no hay quien se divierta

-Es que le estabais atormentando

-Bueno si alguna vez…

-Hola chicos- dijo Hermione, apareciendo de la nada

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida, por que hicieron acto de presencia en la cafetería, todo el grupo de animadoras y el de Quidditch, encabezados por los capitanes de ambos equipos, Hugo e Ingrid, seguidos por Draco Malfoy, agarrado a una morena de esas que tienen más tetas que cerebro y el resto del equipo.

_Será cerdo el tío ese, ayer conmigo y hoy con esa… esa… zorra…¿Ginny estas celosa? Por dios mírale, si es horrible, un horrible hurón botador albino. No estas celosa, sencillamente esa cosa que hace un intento de ir vestida te complica las cosas para ganar la apuesta. Dios mío necesito un cigarrillo, ya me enterare yo quien es esa fulana y la quemare ambos ojos, Jajajaja, nadie toca a mis apuestas_

-¿Ginny?- pregunto Harry mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de la cara, y la chica, dejo de maquinar una idea psicópata, contra "eso que iba agarrada a su apuesta"

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Nada que te has quedado como embobada, y de pronto has empezado a sonreír mientras te frotabas las manos que dabas miedo.

-Ah no es nada, pensamientos- y se giro, dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca, metiéndose otra vez en su cabeza pero esta vez…

**Flash Back**

Serían las cuatro de la madrugada, y dos chicos entran en una habitación entre risas y sujetándose mutuamente evitando fallidamente mantenerse de pie y derechos. Cuando llegaron, se tiraron a la cama y se miraron un momento a los ojos y al cabo de dos segundos, se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, buscando los labios uno del otro, mientras sus manos, iban impacientes intentando arrancar la ropa de su pareja.

Cuando se hallaron completamente desnudos, sin parar de besarse se metieron entre las sabanas, para continuar allí lo inevitable.

Ella se había colocado encima de él, y desesperadamente abandono sus labios, para besar su cuello, provocándole leves escalofríos, su hombro y bajar por el abdomen, para volver a subir y encontrarse así con esos ansiados labios de la victoria.

-¿Draco?- pregunto ella, al no encontrar respuesta por parte de él. Y así le vio, con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente

Y de esta manera fue como Ginevra Weasley se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy se había quedado dormido, antes de acostarse con ella.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Seraa cabroon!- grito de pronto Ginny

-¿Qué te pasa?

-él…él… se durmió…y dijo…él…él… es un cerdo cabron, gilipollas, anormal, egocéntrico, creído, envidioso…

-¿Quién?

-Él- grito la pelirroja con más insistencia, haciendo que varias cabezas se giraran hacia ella-Fue él no yo, me hizo creer que fui yo pero en realidad fue él- grito aumentando el desconcierto de sus amigos

-¿Quién? ¿Qué te dijo? Quieres hablar con coherencia- dijo Ron sujetando a su hermana que ahora reía como una desquiciada

-Ahora vuelvo- y diciendo eso se dirigió hacia donde estaba el rubio, con una mirada de loca que se ha escapado del manicomio y necesita medicación ya.

-¡eh tú!- grito provocando, que el rubio y su acompañante la miraran

-Weasley déjame en paz, tengo cosas mejores que hacer- contento el chico ignorándola por completo

-¿Cómo dormir no?- dijo ella, con una sonrisa de loca, provoco que el rubio levantara la mirada y la viera por primera vez, eso la asusto

-¿Perdón? Mira Weasley…-comenzó él totalmente desconcertado

-De todas maneras, no quería hablar contigo, si no con tu "amiguita"-y puso énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Qué quieres pelirroja?- dijo ella con una estridente voz

-Advertirte, que aquí donde le ves- y señalo a Malfoy con la cabeza- parece muy activo y un dios del sexo en potencia- eso provoco, que muchos alumnos abrieran los ojos y ahogaran las risas- pero luego a la hora de la verdad, se queda dormido como un bebé. ¿Verdad?- y le miro, levantando ambas cejas viendo su estupefacción. Dándose por satisfecha, salio dejando a todos atónitos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya fuera y con todos su amigos, se tiro al césped del campus empezó a reír, a reír como una loca, a carcajada limpia, mientras tirada en el suelo daba patadas y puñetazos, acompañando a sus risotadas

-¿Ginn?- pregunto Hermione preocupada

-¿Si?-contesto ella entre risas

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. ¿Habéis visto su cara?- y volvió a reír otra vez como antes.

-¿Dios del sexo?- pregunto Ron a Luna, aun flipando por las palabras de su hermana- Malfoy…¿Dios del sexo?

-Yo creo que le has jodido el suministro de tías por una temporada Gin- dijo Harry uniéndose a sus risas.

-Por cierto… lo que os quería decir antes- comenzó Herminio al ver que su amiga a se había tranquilizado-Blasie, nos ha invitado estas vacaciones de Navidad a su casa en la playa…

-Y esta claro que le has dicho que no- la cortó Ron

-No, Ronald, y esta claro que le he dicho que en dos semanas nos tiene allí

-¿Qué?- exploto el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar? ¡Yo no pienso ir!- dijo el chico rojo rojo como un tomate

-Bueno Ronald, si tú no quieres ir no vayas, seguro que ni nos morimos ni te echamos en falta. ¿Verdad?- y miro a sus amigo, buscando así el apoyo que recibió de sus amigas que afirmaron rápidamente con la cabeza y de un Harry indeciso que sus ojos iban de Ron-Hermione-Hermione-Ron.

-Puffff- y el chico Weasley se fue a zancadas rápidas

-Harry… será mejor que te vayas a tranquilizarle… aunque sea un intento- inquirió Luna, empujando al moreno

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo el chico molesto, al ver la insistencia de las mujeres por quedarse solas- ya me voy.

-Bueno chicas, será mejor que nos mayamos al piso a… hacer algo que no sea estar aquí- dijo Ginny, mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Me parece buena idea, por que tengo que preparar las clases que teneos mañana, por que aún no me he aprendido esa poción tan difícil que tenemos que hacer… aunque Blasie, se a ofrecido voluntario para andarme, luego le llamare…

-Ya, ya Herms, tranquilízate- dijo Ginny, callando a su amiga tapándola la boca- Se te ve a ti muy bien con Zabini

-Ya es que es muy…majo- dijo la castaña poniéndose roja

-¿Te estas pillando por él?- inquirió la rubia

-Noooo. Solo es muy simpático nada más. Además sabéis que todo esto es para poner celoso a Ron

-Ya claro, tú a nosotras no nos engañas. Al principio era para poner celoso a Ron, pero en unas semanas te veremos como la señora de Zabini

-Ginevra…-advirtió la castaña

-Bueno vale vale… me callo- dijo la pelirroja, poniendo cara de niña buena, y sacando las llaves del apartamento

/

Horas después de esta charla Luna, se encontraba sola en el apartamento, ya que Hermione se había ido al apartamento de los chicos a ayudarles a no se que redacción sobre no se que encantamiento, mientras Ginny, había decidido ir a correr por el campus para descargar estrés, según ella.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y Luna, sin quitarse el potingue verde que tenía en el pelo, una mezcla entre mocos de gnomo y esencia de Dragón de las Antípodas, para tener así-según recientes descubrimientos hechos por su padre- un pelo, que pueda permaneces seco si reproduce una fuerte tormenta y evitar que se vuelva blanco abrió la puerta.

-Hola Luna- se oyó la voz de un hombre ya fuera- ¿No me invitas a pasar? Te he echado mucho de menos.

Y lo único que hizo la chica fue apartarse a un lado para dejar pasar al chico sin intercambiar una palabra debido a su sopresa.

¿Quién será el hombre misterioso, que deja a Luna sin palabras? Se aceptan apuestas

Bueno… ¿Qué os a parecido el capitulo? Ya se que he tardado la vida en actualizar, pero es que después de todo eso que he explicado arriba, la imaginación no venia.

Espero que os haya gustado y que como ya sabéis os dejo el buzón de sugerencias, criticas y demás abierto.

Y ahora a contestar los rewiews

**Sophie Deutiers: **Muchas gracias por tu rewiew. Si a ves al final Ginny se acordó y se lo echo en cara delante de todo el mundo muahaha. Si paranoicos totales, aun que a Harry, esta dejando las paranoias solo para Ron. Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y cuídate!. Besos!

**Gelia Potter Weasley: **¿Y quién no hubiera aprovechado la mañana siguiente? Jajaja, pero es que cuando alguien esta muy enfadado y con el orgullo dolido no se sabe como se va a reaccionar… y la pelirroja reacciono así… desaprovechando oportunidades de oro. Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado muchos besos

**Dramione Black: **Si, si quien ganara la apuesta…. Es un misterio, teniendo en cuenta que se han complicado bastante las cosas, salvo para Hermione que sigue con un camino de rosas que pronto va a encontrar sus espinas… Ajajaja no se si Ginn se quedo con las ganas, aun que segurísimo que si, pero de todas maneras ¿De que sirve hacer algo si luego no te vas a acordar? Es mejor esperar a que estés menos borracha para ser consciente de todos tus actos ajaja (te lo dice aquí una persona con experiencia en ese terreno). Bueno espero que todo te vaya fabuloso, cuídate y muchos besazos.

**Jane Malfoy-028: **¿se quedara con Ron no se quedara? Esta difícil, además con la actitud del pelirrojo como para elegirle ajaja, pero nunca se sabe las vueltas que puede dar mi cabeza, así no des nada por dicho. Bueno la verdad es que cualquiera se hubiera quedado por rematar lo que se quedo incompleto… pero esta vez lo tiene muy difícil, después de este capítulo.

Bueno espero leer algo tuyo pronto, muchos besoss!

Bueno contestados los rewiews, solo me queda decir que ya sabes, darle a go y hacerme feliz

Cuidaros y besoss!


	6. ¿Que haces aquí?

Buenas a tods

Buenas a tods

Bueno, siento un montón haber tardado tanto, pero es que la imaginación me ha abandonado. Dicho esto os dejo ya en paz

_De pronto llamaron a la puerta y Luna, sin quitarse el potingue verde que tenía en el pelo, una mezcla entre mocos de gnomo y esencia de Dragón de las Antípodas, para tener así-según recientes descubrimientos hechos por su padre- un pelo, que pueda permaneces seco si reproduce una fuerte tormenta y evitar que se vuelva blanco abrió la puerta._

_-Hola Luna- se oyó la voz de un hombre ya fuera- ¿No me invitas a pasar? Te he echado mucho de menos._

_Y lo único que hizo la chica fue apartarse a un lado para dejar pasar al chico sin intercambiar una palabra debido a su sorpresa._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que se le escapo a la chica de los labios y aun que lo dijera demasiado rápido y con bastante brusquedad eso no impidió que al desconocido se le formara una sonrisa en lo labios

-En mi universidad surgió un brote salvaje de viruela de dragón que a infectado a mas de la mitad del cuerpo docente y estudiantil, así que decidieron darnos las vacaciones por adelantado, y como el pueblo donde vivo con mi madre esta aquí al lado decidí venir a visitarte y darte una sorpresa

-Vaya, Dean, pues si, si que me has dado una grata sorpresa- dijo la rubia con un toque nervioso en la voz- ¿Podrías esperar un minuto mientras me quito la mascarilla?

-Por supuesto- la chica salio corriendo en dirección al baño

¿Qué hacia él aquí? No podía ser, sencillamente. Él se había marchado hace dos años, cuando ella empezó a estudiar aquí, en Inglaterra, y el se fue a completar sus estudios en Francia con su padre, ¿Por qué no se habrá quedado allí? Ahora todos sus planes se irían a pique. En dos años ni una carta, ni una tarjeta, ni una visita, ni una tarjeta de felicitación por su cumpleaños y mucho menos un regalo, y ahora… ¿¡aparece como si nada diciéndola que la echa de menos!? Esto es surrealista completamente.

Cuando salio del baño, se encontró con un Dean Thomas, nada cambiado desde la última vez que le vio ojeando uno de los grandes libros que usaba Hermione para complementar sus estudios.

-¿Estas viviendo con Hermione Granger?- pregunto levantándose para dejar sitio a la chica

-Si, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fácil, estos libros solamente los lee ella- dijo sonriendo

-Si claro…Bueno…Esto… ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Nada del otro mundo, ya sabes estoy en Francia viviendo con mi padre y estoy estudiando Administración y Dirección de Empresas Mágicas, y bueno, poco más. ¿Y de tu vida que es?

-Bueno pues ya me ves, aquí compartiendo piso con Herms y Ginny y estudiando para ser Auror

-¿Auror? Pero si bueno… ya no tenemos problemas con Quien-tu-sabes

-Ya pero aún así, hay muchos magos que usan artes oscuras, por no hablar de todos aquellos mortifagos que aun siguen haciendo de las suyas

-Mmm… si tienes razón

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose uno al otro, en sus ojos se veía que se formulaban millones de preguntas, abrieron la boca varias veces para interrogar al otro, pero sus palabras se morían antes de llegar a ser dichas

-Voy a preparar la cena… ¿Te quieres quedar?-pregunto la chica, después de cinco minutos, debatiéndose si le invitaba o no

-No te molestes muchas gracias, solo quería pasar a saludarte, ya me voy- y acto seguido se puso de pie, cogiendo el abrigo que traía consigo- En fin me a encantado verte, otro día si quieres pues… quedamos para charlar mas rato y eso, bueno si, que te mandare una lechuza

-Como quieras-contesto la joven mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

-Espero verte pronto- y el chico antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

-Yo…yo también-murmuro Luna, cerrando la puerta y llevándose inconscientemente la mano allí donde se habían puesto los labios de su visita.

A la media hora, apareció Hermione por la puerta, encontrándose a una Luna, con la mirada más perdida que de costumbre, mientras preparaba con movimientos mecánicos de varita la cena

-Hola Luna- dijo la castaña, dejando la pesada mochila y todas las carpetas llenas de pergaminos, encima de una silla. Pero la muchacha ni se inmuto ante el saludo, es más parecía no haberlo oído

-¿Luna?-pregunto de nuevo la joven, ahora pasando su mano por la pálida cara de su amiga

-¿Eh? Ah hola Hermione- dijo esta rápidamente saliendo de su ensoñamiento

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Eehm nada, nada, solo es que… bueno pues…-empezó Luna, pero se interrumpía al comienzo de una nueva frase y empezaba atropelladamente otra, mientras miraba nerviosa a cualquier parte buscando así una vía de escape.

-¿Esperamos a que venga Gin?- pregunto su amiga ante el nerviosismo de su compañera. Luna asintió en silencio, mientras seguía con la cena y Hermione recogía todos sus apuntes y libros.

Media hora más tarde, la pelirroja hizo acto de presencia en la salita, donde ambas amigas la esperaban en silencio

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ésta, sentándose en un sillón enfrente de sus amigas

-Luna nos quiere comentar algo- contesto escuetamente Hermione

Se produjo un minuto de silencio, donde dos de las tres amigas estaban expectantes mirando a una tercera que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para continuar

-Pues veréis chicas…-comenzó Luna, haciendo un gesto con la boca y volviéndose a callar

-¿Se trata de Hugo?-pregunto ya Ginny impaciente

-No

-¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar con insistencia

-Pues veréis…- volvió a repetir la rubia mirando a sus dos amigas a los ojos- Esta tarde he… bueno hemos tenido visita

-¿Y quien era?-corto la pelirroja llevándose así una mala mirada por parte de Hermione

-Dean- murmuro

-¿Quién?- intervino Hermione

-Dean- repitió, pero esta vez más alto y más claro

-¿Dean? ¿Dean Thomas?

-El mismo

-Pero… ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Al parecer, en su universidad les han dado las vacaciones antes y ha venido a ver a su madre y se ha pasado por aquí

-¿Nada más?

-No, nada más

-¿Y esto era tan importante?

-¡Ginevra!- chillo Hermione escandalizada- esta claro que para ella, si que es importante, ten en cuenta que estuvieron meses secuestrados y más tarde estuvieron saliendo

-Ya pero aún así…

-Bueno chicas que da igual-dijo Luna hundiéndose más en el sofá- a lo mejor le he dado demasiada importancia, ahora solo me tengo que concentrar en la apuesta.

-Por cierto…- empezó Ginny con una malévola sonrisa-he oído por allí rumores que te facilitaran las cosas. Cuando he ido a correr, he tenido la suerte que en la fuente donde me he parado estaban saliendo las animadoras…

-Ya, ya no nos cuentes tu vida y ve al grano-corto Luna, con un renacido brillo en los ojos

-Pues a lo que iba, Ingrid estaba hablando con la chica que esta mañana estaba con Malfoy- y sonrió al recordad el acontecimiento del comedor- de que Hugo estaba muy raro, como si no quisiera estar con ella y que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de lo que sucedió aquel día

-¿Qué día?

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Ya os he dicho que antes de que lo dijera se dieron cuenta de mi presencia

-Es una pena-dijo Hermione pensativa-¿Qué creéis que puede ser?

-Por el tono con el que hablaban, algo que no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a nuestro queridísimo guardián… así que Luna yo no me lo pensaríamos y aprovecharía ahora que le van a romper el corazón, es cuando la presa es más vulnerable

-¡Ginevra!

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Como puedes hablar así, es chico lo va a pasar mal, además no sabemos a lo que se refería Ingrid, podría ser cualquier cosa

-Si tú lo dices… Bueno el caso es que Luna estará allí para curarle su maltrecho corazón, si te parece que esta es una buena forma de decirlo.

-Puedes tener razón, pero prefiero no inmiscuirme en la relación, por ahora solo seré la chica rara

-Bueno, al menos con algo se empieza-dijo Hermione-En fin chicas… cambiando de planes, el día 26, para que tu madre no diga que no pasamos las fiestas con ella, nos vamos a ir a casa de Blasie a celebrar la entrada de año nuevo, ¿Qué os parece?

-Que a mi hermano le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere-dijo Ginny mientras se miraba las uñas con fingido interés

-Bueno pero a tu hermano, cuando le digamos a que vamos a ir, se vendrá para no dejarnos en "una casa llena de asquerosas serpientes"

-¿Quién dijo que fuéramos a ir?-pregunto maliciosamente la pelirroja

-Ahora, con decirte que va a ir tu queridísimo dios del sexo, sin ninguna compañía que la suya propia, por lo que podrás así tantear el terreno, para dejar terminado aquello que tan gustosamente medio campus sabe, y de paso ganar la apuesta-contesto la chica con maldad

-Touché- dijo Luna riéndose

-Sois unas malas amigas, os reís de mis ataques de histeria

-Bueno, entonces tengo vuestra asistencia confirmada-aseguro Hermione

-Por supuesto-dijeron las dos amigas a la vez con una sonrisa en la boca

-Esta será la nuestra- dijo Ginny chocando el puño con la mano- van a caer en nuestras redes

-No cantes victoria tan pronto Ginevra, nunca se sabe lo que se puede enredar la vida- contesto con seguridad Hermione

-Siempre tan optimista, Hermione un gusto

-Muchas gracias, pero ahora la cuestión esta convencer a tu hermano y a Harry de que vayan…

-Bueno no tienen por que ir, así tendremos más libertad

-¿Tú crees que tendríamos libertad, se a tu hermano se le escapa por casualidad a donde vamos a tu madre?

-Pues aun que sea hechizados los llevaremos

-Que radical eres, con que les digamos a donde vamos y quien va a ser nuestra compañía, seguro que se vienen por no dejarnos solas- intervino Luna

-Esta bien… mañana misión engatusar a los memos-dijo Ginny con voz misteriosa provocando la carcajada de sus compañeras

Hola a todas!

Si ya se que he tardado la vida en actualizar, y para lo que he escrito que mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, pero… mejor esto que nada y por lo menos no pensáis que me olvidado de la historia, ni que he desaparecido ni nada.

Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido la llegada de Dean? Dará de que hablar y… ¿Qué será lo que oculta Ingrid? En fin espero que vuestras ideas estén en mi buzón

Y ahora os quería pedir consejo, voy a empezar una nueva historia… aún no tengo el titulo, pero si el summary, van a ser unos drabbles cortitos, sin una línea del tiempo aparente, cuya pareja principal como no va a ser Draco&Ginny, lo malo es que no se como empezarla, ya que tengo varias ideas en la cabeza pero no alcanzan la forma, así que… podríais ayudarme, pues no se sugiriendo cosas, sobre que os gustaría ver la escena, retos, etc.… En fin muchas gracias

Y ahora a contestar a los rewiews (que por cierto han sido poquísimos… yo no digo nada)

**Yuuki Pan**Hola, muchas gracias por tu rewiew, tienes razón, la cara de Draco tuvo que ser un poema, hombre la verdad es que nunca te echan en cara tantas cosas tan privadas y además, delante de tanta gente, en fin pronto se vera una venganza por parte de Draco. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque este para tirarlo y quemarlo. Un besito, y cuídate

**HANNIA**Muchas gracias por pasarte y también muchas gracias por felicitarme de verdad, eres muy amable . Espero que no se te allá hecho muy larga la espera y que la continuación, aunque la inspiración, se haya ido de vacaciones, no te haya defraudado mucho. Si la filosofía de Luna, muchas veces funciona, él es mi novio lo que pasa es que aún no se lo he dicho, pero no tardara en enterarse ajaja, es una buena forma de ver la vida. Bueno note aburro más, un beso y cuídate

**Sophie Deutiers**Hola… Si, los celos pueden ser muy traicioneros, yo nunca me he sentido así de celosa, pero algún pensamiento homicida si que se me ha pasado por la cabeza al verle con alguien que no debía. Ya viste que en el trote no saco ninguna venganza, pero si en cambio información, además no estaría bien por parte de Draco una venganza en solitario ya que a él le han puesto en evidencia delante de todo el campus… se masca la tragedia. Bueno un besazo y cuídate mucho

Contestados los rewiews, solo me queda decir que le deis a este botoncito de aquí abajo que pone go! Y que me dejéis vuestras criticas (siempre constructivas),opiniones, sugerencias… que serán escuchadas de buen agrado y que por favor, me ayudéis con mi pequeño problemilla de falta de imaginación y con lo que he escrito antes

No os aburro más, cuidaros


	7. Plan: engañar a los memos

Buenas a tods

Buenas a tods

Bueno, siento un montón haber tardado tanto, pero es que la imaginación me ha abandonado. Dicho esto os dejo ya en paz

Ese día, se despertaron cubiertos bajo un manto blanco, tan espeso y profundo que tuvieron que cancelar las clases. Esa noticia fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por parte de casi todo cuadro estudiantil, la única que se disgusto fue como no Hermione Granger, que para hacer muestra de su rechazo por la suspensión de las clases, se encerró en la biblioteca, mientras los demás alumnos jugaban con la nieve o disfrutaban de ese día libre yendo a la ciudad para comprarse cosas o renovar las que ya tenían o sencillamente quedarse cómodamente en el apartamento disfrutando del calor y la comodidad que solo pueden brindar un sofá y una chimenea.

En eso se encontraban Luna y Ginny, con una taza de chocolate en las manos y tiradas en el sofá, mientras miraban absortas como poco a poco el fuego iba consumiendo los trozos de madera, cuando entraron Ron y Harry en el departamento.

-Hola chicas-saludo un sonriente y a la vez helado Harry

-Buenos días- dijo Luna

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto Ron, buscando por el minúsculo apartamento a su amiga

-En la biblioteca- le contesto su hermana con voz monótona

-Esta enferma- murmuro el chico

-¿Qué queríais?- pregunto Luna.

-Nada, que nos aburríamos en el apartamento

-Amh….

-Esta tarde vamos a ir a hacer compras navideñas… ¿Os venís?

-Si claro, aun no he comprado los regalos…

-Entonces perfecto… esperamos a que venga Hermione, nos vamos a comer por ahí y nos pasamos una agradable tarde en un centro comercial- dijo Ginny con entusiasmo, cosa que asusto-y bastante- a su hermano y Harry

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas y media hasta que llego la chica, las cuales los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Luna pasaron hablando y jugando a los naipes explosivos.

Se fueron a comer a un nuevo restaurante cerca del callejón Diagon llamado "Las varitas asadas", donde se deleitaron con manjares que solo se podían comparar con la comida casera de la señora Weasley.

Pasaron una agradable tarde de compras, en la que las chicas saquearon todo su monedero en ropa y demás regalos de Navidad y los chicos tuvieron que encoger varias bolsas para llevarlas cómodamente en los bolsillos, ya que sus manos no podían con más bolsas añadiendo las suyas propias.

Después de cuatro horas de, según las opiniones, una agradable tarde según el sector femenino y una tortura propia de mortifagos por parte de los dos amigos, acabaron en las Tres Escobas tomando una reconfortante cerveza de mantequilla.

-Estoy muerto- dijo Ron, sin apartar la mirada a la conocida camarera del bar, la cual llevaba muy bien los años y aun que había perdido esa belleza con la que enamoro al menor de los varones Weasley, seguía siendo atractiva.

-Pues yo te veo muy buen color para estar muerto-contesto su hermana con muy buen humor

-Claro si tu te hubieras pasado horas y horas de pie, mirando escaparates, artículos y demás mierdas me comprenderías

-Te recuerdo que yo he estado contigo todo el rato…

-Y además no hemos mirado ni una mísera tienda de Quidditch-concluyo el chico cruzando los brazos, mientras Ginny y Hermione se lanzaban una mirada cómplice.

-Bueno… siempre quedaran otros días- ánimo Luna sin percatarse de las miradas de sus dos amigas.

-Chicos…-comenzó Hermione atrayendo así la mirada de sus amigos

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-pregunto Harry temeroso por la mirada de su amiga

-Os querríamos comentar una cosita…-continuo Ginny

-Es que veréis…

-Bueno ya ir al grano y no os andéis tanto por las ramas-corto Ron, molesto por los rodeos de ellas

-Ya que insistes… cuando termine la navidad nos iremos a pasar el año nuevo a casa…

-¿Perdona? Vamos a pasar las navidades en casa, ¡Se lo dijimos a mamá!- corto Ron nuevamente

-Ya se que se lo prometimos a mamá Ronald- contesto Ginny con crudeza- y ahora si eres tan amable déjanos terminar de contarlo antes de abrir tu gran bocaza.

-Bueno lo que estaba diciendo, es que después de Navidad nos iremos a casa de un amigo a cele…

-¿Qué amigo?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

-A celebrar la Noche vieja y el año Nuevo-concluyo Hermione ignorando a su amigo

-¿Qué amigo?- repitió la pregunta del joven pelirrojo Harry

-Bueno antes de deciros quién- añadió Luna- También nos han dicho que os lo digamos, así que si queréis veniros

-A mi no me importaría…

-A mi tampoco…

-¡Entonces perfecto!- sonrió Hermione- Luego le mandare una lechuza confirmando vuestra asistencia

-¿Qué amigo?-preguntaron por tercera vez los chicos ya con un tono molesto

-Blasie-contesto Luna con naturalidad

-¿Zabini?-gritaron ambos amigos, provocando que varias cabezas se giraran a mirarlos

-Si

-De ninguna manera voy a ir a la casa de ese…

-Pues no vayas, no eres alguien imprescindible ¿sabes?- pico su hermana

-¿Y también va Malfoy no?-inquirió Harry mirando a Ginny

-Si y Hugo también- aclaro la aludida

-Pues no vamos a ir- negó Harry con rotundidad

-Pues no vayáis mejor… más tiempo para hacer amistades-añadió Ginny con malicia

-¡No pero es que vosotras tampoco vais a ir!- grito Ron como un poseso- ¡No os voy a permitir pasar unas Navidades con un italiano con aires de grandeza y con dos mortifagos…! ¡Ya veras cuando se lo diga a mamá…

-¡Ronald Weasley!-dijo Hermione con una voz aparentemente calmada pero echando chispas por los ojos, haciendo que el nombrado se callara e intentara hacerse más pequeño en su sitio- Para empezar nos da igual si te parece bien con quien vamos o con quien dejamos de ir, es nuestro problema, si hemos aceptado una invitación de dos mortifagos y un italiano con aires de grandeza allá nosotras, al menos tienen mejores modales que tú y demuestran ser mas caballeros. Si no quieres ir bien por ti, pero no montes un espectáculo, eres peor que un crió, y como se te ocurra decirle algo a tu madre te juro que te hago tal hechizo desmemorizante que no sabrás ni como te llamas.¿Entendido?- y finalizo con una sonrisa furiosa

-En…ten…di…do- contesto el chico aún en estado de shock

-¿Harry?-y se giro mirando a su otro amigo, que aún seguía con los ojos como platos

-Yo.. Yo voy a ir Hermione

-Entonces perfecto, solo quedas tú Ronald, ¿Qué dices?

-Que no os dejo solas ni por todo el oro de Gringotts

-Así se habla- rió su hermana terminándose su cerveza

/

Llegaron a la Madriguera tres días después de esa tarde en la taberna. La señora Weasley como siempre les espero con los brazos abiertos y con las habituales preocupaciones que tiene una madre que ve solo a sus hijos unos días durante tres meses.

Luna se fue a su casa, pero no sin antes jurar y perjurar que se pasaría el día de Navidad a disfrutar de la suculenta cena, en la invitación también estaban incluido su padre.

Como es habitual, Hermione y Harry pasaron allí esos días, durmiendo en esas habitaciones que ya desde hacía años tenían asignadas, disfrutando de la compañía de esa familia que les habría los brazos como si fueran pelirrojos y con pecas…

-¡Hermione!-grito Ginny mientras zarandeaba a su amiga-¡Los regalos!-y se puso a saltar en la cama de la chica como si fuera la primera navidad que vivía

-¿Qué… qué hora es?-dijo la joven mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Las ocho y media… pero mamá ya esta por abajo preparando los desayunos- contesto ella sin apartarle los ojos a un gran paquete de color rojo- ¡George te amo!- chillo de emoción al desenvolver ese gran regalo y descubrir una escoba, que aun que no era ultimo modelo era bastante buena-Me parece que quiere que entre en el equipo de Quidditch…

-Tu hermano es muy original- dijo Hermione al desenvolver el regalo de su amigo. Un libro llamado "Encantamientos de ayer y de hoy para la bruja moderna" con una pluma de águila, provocando que los ojos de la castaña brillaran

-¡Pero si te encanta! Seguro que esta arrepentido por lo de las Tres Escobas- añadió entre risas

-Bueno ya…

Estuvieron un cuarto de hora desenvolviendo regalos, los cuales no faltaron varios libros de hechizos para Hermione contrarestados con cajas de bombas fétidas y demás para Ginny y cajas de sus gominolas preferidas. También se encontraban los habituales jerséis tejidos a mano por la señora Weasley. El de Hermione de un color lila con varitas y calderos y el de Ginny azul cielo con leprechuans.

Cuando se estaban vistiendo para bajar a desayunar, ambas se percataron de la presencia dos paquetes pequeños, uno envuelto en papel de color plata y otro de color verde. El par de regalos tenía escrito el nombre de las chicas, para Ginny el negro y el verde para Hermione. Las chicas los cogieron intrigadas y las abrieron. Eran dos pulseras de oro blanco, con piedrecillas colgando.

-¿Quién te lo manda?-pregunto Ginny comparando su pulsera con la de su amiga, que solo se diferenciaba en el color de las piedras, mientras que las de Ginny eran entre moradas y negras, las de Hermione pasaban del verde al azul oscuro

-Ni idea…¿y a ti?

-No lo se… pero son bonitas

-Si bonitas son…¿Pero ni una nota ni nada?

-Que va, el envoltorio solo tenia esto-y le dio la vuelta para comprobar que no tenia ni una nota ni nada

-Pues no se…

-Chicas bajar a desayunar- se oyó por la lejanía la voz de la señora Weasley. Las dos amigas se encogieron los hombros y salieron de la habitación.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, luciendo regalos y cantando villancicos, mientras los niños que empezaban a llenar la casa le añadían ese toque de inocencia y aumentaba ya la alegría que solo deja el espíritu navideño.

Para la hora de la cena, la casa estaba hasta los topes, tanto que tuvieron que sacar las mesas para cenar en el jardín, previamente habiéndolo habilitado para poder soportar las bajas temperaturas de un 25 de diciembre.

Se encontraban presentes todos los Weasleys con sus esposas, la pequeña Victorie se reía de cómo Teddy cambiaba su pelo de un rojo intenso al verde más chillón que se pueda encontrar, Angelina se reía con Fleur y Penélope mientras su marido hacia volar al pequeño Fred por toda la mesa, bajo los chillidos de Molly; por otra parte Hermione y su madre se hallaban enfrascadas en una conversación sobre la boda de una prima lejana de la chica; el señor Granger situado en la otra punta de la mesa le explicaba a un Arthur Weasley que se encontraba en el paraíso, el funcionamiento de los cepillos de dientes eléctricos. Ginny y Harry se reían de las extravagancias de los Lovegood, mientras estos contaban su último viaje a Lituania en busca de Chuflos Acústicos, finalmente Bill, Charlie y Ron se dedicaban a molestar a Percy. Todos rieron, comieron y bebieron hasta hartarse. Pasada la media noche las conversaciones empezaron a disminuir y los niños fueron cayendo dormidos uno por uno, hasta que finalmente los adultos decidieron que era hora de dar por concluida la velada y cada uno se marchaba a su casa y los que se quedaban en la Madriguera a sus habitaciones.

/

Bueno pues aquí se queda… me ha quedado bastante familiar ajaja. En el capitulo siguiente llegaran a la casa de Blasie y… ¿Qué se encontraran allí? Ni yo misma lo se ajaja

Espero que no me haya quedado muy patata y que os haya agradado.

Bueno ahora a contestar los rewiews

**HANNIA**: Muchísimas gracias, primero por tu rewiew y segundo por darme ideas sobre mi pequeño conflicto ante ese nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente. En este capítulo no se han resuelto algunas de tus dudas… por lo que tendrás que seguir leyendo para llegar al fondo de la cuestión ajaja. Bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y cuídate muchoo

**Araceli:** Me alegra un montón que te guste la historia. Personalmente yo a Hermione solo la veo con Ron y con nadie más, así que las historias donde sale con Draco o con Harry, no me llegan a convencer, si eso con el único que no sea canon es con Blasie, pero no se encuentran muchas historias con él y yo el ingles no es que lo controle mucho ajaja. Nott es un personaje de la saga que nunca me ha llamado la atención será de las pocas veces que sale… no se, son de esos personajes que sabes que están allí pero nada más. Bueno cuídate y muchos besos

**Yuuki Pan****:** Si, si… tiene muchos planes, algunos bastante descabellados ajaja. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo ya que no lo encontraba bastante bueno, será que soy muy autocrítica conmigo ajaja. Bueno cuídate y un besazo

**JosephineGP**: Holaa, gracias por tu ánimo, eres un sol ajaja. Me halagas de verdad al decir que la historia es divertida, aun que sufra sus altibajos, aun que no se si es del todo cierto… por que muchas veces la inspiración me falla ajajaja. No te creas que tu no haces historias entretenidas, me he leído así las últimas que has subido y aun que no te haya dejado rewiew, están bastante bien, así que si yo valgo para esto…¿Por qué tú no? Bueno espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo y un besazo!


End file.
